


The Supernatural Valley

by AlexFireNagy_08



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anger Management, F/M, Karate, Love Triangles, Romance, Sports, Supernatural Creatures, True Alpha, Werecoyotes, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexFireNagy_08/pseuds/AlexFireNagy_08
Summary: Miguel was born a Werewolf. At the age of 15, Miguel became a True Alpha meaning he didn't kill or take it from an alpha. It made him special and rare and that's why hunters in Ecuador tried going after Miguel. After Miguel turned 16, his family moved to the valley to be safer. Miguel never used his powers, not in the tournament... no where because he was to afraid to lose control and possibly hurt someone so he tried his best to stay calm but it hardly worked however hard he tried. After Sam broke up with him, Miguel realizes that Sam kept him under control.Everything in Cobra Kai still happens up to season 2 ep 1.Samantha Larusso/Miguel Diaz/Tory Nichols & Miguel Diaz/Samantha Larusso/Robby Keene
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso & Samantha LaRusso, Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Carmen Diaz & Miguel Diaz (Cobra Kai), Carmen Diaz/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso & Samantha LaRusso, Miguel Diaz & Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz & Samantha LaRusso, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Miguel Diaz/Tory Nichols, Robby Keene & Daniel LaRusso, Robby Keene/Samantha LaRusso
Comments: 80
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

'I need to tell him, I have to.. I trust him and he trusts me... I think?' Miguel thought as he walked back to the Cobra Kai dojo. He was about to go in before an old but muscular man walked out the door, disappointment but determination written all over his face. He spots Miguel and he grins like a madman, Miguel didn't really like how he was looking at him or how he just came out of the dojo but Miguel didn't look intimidated so he leaves. He sighs a breath of relief before opening the door to the dojo and walking in. 

The sprinklers were on and one of the mirrors were shattered. Miguel saw Johnny on the ground so he ran up to him, picked him up... which was quite a hard job and sat him in his office chair. Miguel knew he was awake just a bit tired and weak.

"Sensei, what happened and who was the man that left your dojo?" Miguel asks. Johnny's eyes quickly flicked up at Miguel's at the mention of the old man. He takes a deep breath before getting up in his chair, grabbing two beers and offers Miguel one. He grabs the beer and opens it as Miguel waits for an answer from Johnny.

"That was my old Sensei... the one who founded Cobra Kai." He explains, quite bluntly. Saying Miguel was shocked would be an understatement. He didn't know what to say,"He's bad news, he honestly tried to strangle me for losing the all valley!" He adds on.

"What the hell, that's so messed up... and here I thought Mr. Larusso was an asshole!" Miguel remarks. He nods in agreement before asking,

"Why are you even here Miguel at this time?", This was the moment, he had to explain it to Sensei... and possibly prove it.

"I am a Werewolf!" Miguel quickly says out loud. Johnny looks at him for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. He tried drinking but he was laughing to much to even do one of the things he's really good at. Miguel rolls his eyes as he takes a sip of his beer. Johnny looks at Miguel's serious face and he calmed down.

"Miguel there's no such thing as werewo... you know what, prove it to me then." He says. Miguel knew he was going to request that so Miguel closed his eyes, takes a deep breath and re-opens them. Miguel could tell his eyes turned red (Alphas eyes) because Miguel's vision became a whole lot better and because Johnny looked very shocked and a bit scared. Miguel closed his eyes again and they changed back to his 'baby brown' eyes as his mom and yaya like to call them. 

"Holy shit... your... a Werewolf!" Johnny exclaims in shock. Miguel nods his head and explained about Werewolves and the supernatural world. He looks a bit more understandable but still quite confused and a bit... angry?

"So in the karate training and the tournament and every fight you've been in, you've been using your wolf powers!" Johnny exclaims, a bit mad. Miguel's eyes widen at the accusation,

"What.. no... I..um.. can't use my werewolf powers, the only one being changing my eyes because I lose to much control." Miguel explains, feeling embarrassed. Johnny seems to be glad that Miguel is not a cheater, he may have fought dirty at the tournament... not a proud moment of his life, but he could never really cheat unless it was very necessary like a life-or-death situation.

"How do you stay in control then?" Johnny asks. Miguel wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh at the question or facepalm at the stupid question.

"Sensei, if I knew how to stay in control, I wouldn't be having this problem!" Miguel laughs. He calms down as he remembers a way. "There is a way..." he murmurs. Johnny raises his eyebrows and waits for an answer. "I need an anchor." Miguel says. Johnny then looks super confused.

"As in the thing on boats, that stop boats from moving in the position they are in?" Johnny asks, half-joking. Miguel lets out a slight chuckle,

"No... an anchor, for werewolves, is someone who can keep the specific werewolf under control because of their special bond. Sometimes being a family member, a friend or a lover, do you understand?" Miguel asks. Johnny takes several moments before slowly nodding.

"i'm not trying to change the subject but it's surprising how you can know something life-changing in under a minute!" Johnny laughs. Miguel nods in agreement. "Anyway are you still having problems with control?" Johnny asks, his voice becoming serious.

"Yeah, it's a massive problem Sensei, especially the older I get..." Miguel explains. "Well what's the problem with control and age?" Johnny ask. Miguel looks around, thinking of how to explain, "Usually starting from 16, it gets more serious and considering I'm an alpha at 16, it's basically impossible!" he exclaims. He has told Johnny about the 3 roles of werewolves, explaining it in a way he understood. Beta's were basically the newbies or 'nerds' as Johnny called them, Omega's were the bitches or the 'pussies' as Johnny said and Alphas were the leaders or the 'badasses', as once again, Johnny called them.

"Well to solve your problem, I'm not just going to be your sensei in Karate, I'm going to be your sensei in the supernatural world and we will see if we can help you get in control of the beast or better be able to take advantage of the beast and I'll be right here on your side, is that understood?" Johnny asks. Miguel grinned as he answered,

"Yes sensei!" 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long time since a full moon so Miguel never really had a problem with losing too much control but honestly Miguel felt like a Beta all over again, having no control, at least when he was a beta, Miguel had control... now it was nothing. Johnny kept asking supernatural related questions all Thursday night, when Miguel should be getting rest for the last day of school before Summer vacation but Miguel always answered Johnny's supernatural questions and made him promise not to tell anyone anything about the supernatural because either it would get Johnny to be thrown in a mental asylum or could get Miguel killed. He also had to inform his mom and yaya that Johnny knew about the supernatural world and they surprisingly took it well, probably because Johnny was like a father-figure to Miguel. Speaking about father-figures, Miguel also found at that he didn't get his werewolf blood from his mom, the calm and peaceful one, NO! He got it from his father, he never met him but heard he was a horrible person, always aggressive and angry, one of the reason or the main reason, Miguel was having trouble.

Miguel woke up to the sound of the alarm beeping, meaning it was Friday, the last day before Summer vacation. He got dressed into a long-sleeved navy blue shirt and plain black joggers and walked out of his room. He was greeted by his mom,

"Hey Miggy, I made some eggs if you want to eat!" His mom says, concentrating on cooking. 

"Buenos dias Miggy!" (Good morning Miggy) His yaya exclaimed. Miguel smiles softly "Buenos dias yaya y gracias mama pero realmente tengo que ir a la escela, lo siento!" (Good morning yaya, and thank you mom but I really got to go to school, sorry) Miguel apologized.

"No, don't worry Miguel, have a nice day at school!" His mom yelled at him as he left, his backpack slung over his shoulder, without saying a word.

"Adolescentes!" (Teenagers!) His mom sighed as his yaya agreed.

* * *

As Miguel was about to get on his bike, Johnny stopped him. He looked at him confused before Johnny pulled out his car keys. They were walking to Johnny's car and Miguel asked, "Sensei, are you bringing me to school because you want to know more about supernatural stuff?" Miguel asks. Johnny lets out a chuckle as he opens the car door and gets in and then Miguel did the same. Johnny started up the car and Miguel put his seat belt on. "Am I that predictable?" Johnny joked.

"When it comes to supernatural stuff... then yes!" Miguel says, plainly. Johnny shook his head in amusement, "Well your right because we're starting your training today!" He explained, a bit giddy. Miguel nods as the rock music from the car carries on, "Come to the dojo at 9:00.." He starts, parking in front of the school as Miguel opens the car door and starts to walk to the entrance, "And don't be late!" Johnny finishes as Miguel nods, waves a goodbye and goes inside.

* * *

Some people congratulated Miguel on his win in the tournament but he wasn't pleased with the win, he knew he fought dirty but he was too concentrated on the fight to think properly. Ever since Johnny told Miguel that he lost Ali because he lost the all valley, Miguel thought it was the same with Sam so he fought but now he knew he had it all wrong. Miguel really liked Sam because she was different to everyone else, so understanding, funny, intelligent, beautiful and way out of Miguel's league so he thought that the two of them wouldn't last that long but he should have been more honest, up front and more understanding with Sam but Cobra Kai changed him, some good ways but some bad as well.

He was too lost in his thoughts that he only snapped out when he bumped into someone. Something inside of him kicked in because he could hear the person falling to the ground in slow motion, so Miguel grabbed the person's arms and pulled them up so they didn't hit the ground. He looks at the ground as he asks, "Sorry about that, I was a deep in thought, i'm sorry that I didn't see you... are you okay?", he then looks up and instantly regrets it. It had to be Sam, out of everyone in the school... her! Miguel didn't hate her or anything but the way they left things off by Miguel threatening to hurt Robby, it was very awkward... if only he had thought before speaking.

They met each other's eyes, but Miguel broke the eye contact as quickly as it came because it hurt too much... it hurt too much to see the one you love the most have any different feelings in their eyes. Hatred? Disappointment? Sadness? Possibly fear? Miguel wanted to get her back very much but he also knew that she needed space to process how much of an asshole and jerk Miguel was. "Um... sorry Sam..." he murmurs, immediately speed-walking off. He wasn't sure if he was going to cry or not but saying her name hurt too much, knowing they weren't with each other or even on good terms. 

Miguel was having trouble breathing but because he was thinking hard of all the bad scenarios that played in his head but he hardly noticed. That was until Hawk woke him up from his thoughts, "Hey man, are you okay?" he asked, worriedly and concerned. The only thing was Miguel couldn't speak, he was wheezing and trying to breath as he leaned on his locker, hand to his heart trying his best to breath. Hawk realized what the problem was when Miguel was sitting on the floor, breathing quickly and really hard, "Does anyone have an inhaler?!?" He yelled, everyone looking at him, he rolled his eyes before adding on, "Does anyone have an inhaler for Miguel, if not can you help me get him to the nurse's office!", everyone stayed quiet but some people looked like they wanted to help but were too shocked,

"I will!" a voice exclaimed. Hawk looked over as people moved out the way... Sam, of course it had to be Miguel's ex but he didn't want to complain, especially when Miguel was having trouble. "Okay, help me get him up!" Hawk ordered at Sam and without hesitation she wrapped Miguel's right arm around her shoulder and Hawk did the same with his left arm, "Okay on the count of 3, we're going to lift him up!" Sam ordered, Hawk nodded to show he understood, "3,2,1... Now!", and with that, all 3 of them were off the ground, on their feet. To Miguel, everything around him was gone and the voices were distorted like everyone was underwater with him, trying to talk to him. Miguel knew Hawk was there and a... girl, Miguel wasn't quite sure... everything seemed to fade to black.

Sam noticed Miguel was losing consciousness, "Hey Miguel, we're nearly there... please be strong for a bit longer," She told him, in a soft and soothing voice to try and calm him down. To be honest, it hurt to see him like this, to see him possibly on death's door, "It's all my... fault, I... deserve this." a raspy, desperate and weak voice said. It was Miguel's and what he had said just hurt her more, she wanted to hug him tightly say it wasn't his fault and to cry into him saying that she hate him for what he did but that she loves him. "Miguel, I... just hold on and save your breath!" she says instead. About a minute later, Hawk was knocking on the nurse's door, rapidly. The door opened after several moments and the nurse saw Miguel clinging on to Sam's shoulder. The nurse let out a slight gasp before helping Sam to bring him in and they put him on the bed, gently. Hawk was looking everywhere for a stupid little inhaler,

"Hey, do you have an inhaler?" Hawk asks, quite rudely. The nurse rolled her eyes at the rudeness before pointing to a drawer in the desk. Hawk sprinted there at high speeds before grabbing the inhaler and running back to Miguel, "Sit him up!" he ordered to Sam. She nodded and pulled him up, sitting him on the edge of the bed while Hawk shook the inhaler, aggressively, a few time before trying to handing it to Miguel, but he didn't respond because he was in some sort of trance. "Miguel, you got to wake up, come on dude... wake up!" Hawk started yelling and shaking him. Sam stopped him before taking Miguel's hands into hers before softly talking to Miguel about how he needed to wake up, "Do it.. do it for me, Miguel."

All Miguel could see was pitch black and bad scenarios that either happened like when Miguel hit Sam, or made- up ones like Miguel hurting her even worse because he was... mad? The scenarios stopped when Miguel heard her voice... calm, soft and soothing telling him, he needed to wake up but he was too distracted, too angry, too sad to wake up and face her. But then, the good times between them appeared in front of Miguel, their first date; Miguel and Sam staring at each other in the cafeteria just before he was dragged away by the teacher for fighting his and Sam's bullies; that small peck right after the test practice or even their awkward talk in the science room when Miguel volunteered to let her join his group. That gave him the strength to wake up... for her.

He blinked a few times, before seeing the inhaler near his face. He quickly grabbed it, shook it a few times, put it to his mouth and pushed the button for air. After the 3rd puff of air, Miguel seemed to breath fine. He let out a sigh of relief before groaning... the nuisance he probably caused-- but he was cut off, when someone tackled themselves into Miguel's chest. He was a bit taken back but he was smiling tiredly but he was more taken back when he saw who was hugging him... it was Sam but it made him smile more.

"Mr. Diaz, I'm not sure if you should stay in school with what just happened, so should I call your mother or--?" The nurse was cut off by Sam, who let go of Miguel, "It's alright, I'll take him home," she replied. The nurse nodded, suspiciously, probably thinking Sam wanted to skip the last day. "Come on Miguel," Sam said, softly, holding her hand out to Miguel, who gladly took it. 

"Thank you for saving my life." Miguel mumbled as they left the office. She wasn't supposed to hear the last part but she did. She smiled at the 'thank you' with the slightest tint of blush on her cheeks. They got Miguel's stuff and they left the school, Summer vacation had sort of started... 


	3. Chapter 3

They both got in Sam's car. 'This is going to be the most awkward part of my life...' Miguel thought. He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh at how he got to this situation where he was sitting in an enclosed space with Sam. She started the car and pulled out of the school's parking lot. Since they left the school, they hadn't talked or even made a noise, they were half-way to Miguel's house, when Miguel had enough, either he apologize right here, right now or never do it and live with the guilt, "I'm so sorry Sam." Miguel apologized. They were at a red light so Miguel knew she was staring at him, her stare honestly felt like a million daggers being stabbed at him. "What for?" Sam asked. She knew what he was apologizing for but she didn't know how to reply,

"For everything. Starting from after the test practice, when we were talking. Usually I would want to blame someone in these kind of situations but for some reason, I want to take every hit and guilt there is for my actions. I also want to blame Cobra Kai but I know what I did was all my fault, not Cobra Kai's. I should've had been more honest and up-front about everything but I knew you were too out of my league and I was really insecure because there are better looking nice guys, who are possibly near your league and... I lov-- really like you and I don't know..." Miguel admitted, correcting himself at the end... even if it was a lie because he did love her. Sam loved that speech but she hated how Miguel thought she was much better than him, she didn't care he was from Reseda, or that he isn't American, or that he's in Cobra Kai... she loved him for him but now, she was confused... about her feelings for both Miguel and Robby. The red light turned green and she started driving again and there it was... the awkward silence. Sam sighed, she needed to clear the air with Miguel,

"Miguel, I was never embarrassed because of you... you were different to the other boys I dated, where they would date me just because of my looks, you saw past that and liked me for my other features like a normal human being. It was just... the day I wanted to tell my dad about you, he started bad-mouthing Cobra Kai and the students, like you, who weren't there in the 80's, it didn't make sense and I wanted to argue back but I knew my dad would get suspicious if I did so I stayed quiet..." She admitted, he had to know. Miguel just nodded, his face was unreadable. That's what Sam hated, the unknown, she didn't know what Miguel was feeling or thinking.

"Thank you Sam, for at least trying and I honestly understand, that and that family comes first because they always try to do what is best for you. And Sam, I never really apologized about the times we met at the Canyon and at the tournament. At the Canyon, there was no reason or explanation on what I did, just that I was being a paranoid asshole and the tournament... I shouldn't have said anything about threatening Robby, I should have thought before speaking but I didn't and that didn't get me anywhere..." He says as Sam pulled into the apartment complex. She cut off the engine and they stayed quiet. After several moments later, Miguel reached for the door handle but before he opened the door, he softly said.

"I know it sounds crazy but I hope you DON'T forgive me, easily. It's just that I don't deserve your forgiveness that easily but I hope we can at least go back to being friends again because I would really like that... oh yeah, and thank you so much for the ride, Sam... it means a lot," With that, he opened the door, got his school stuff and got out the door,

"Miguel wait--" Sam tried to say but Miguel already closed the door and was already walking to his apartment door. Sam didn't know if she wanted to open the door and call for him so they could talk, or if she wanted to scream/yell in anger, or cry out of whatever guilt she felt but she did nothing, she just stayed there for a few minutes before waking up to a message on her phone. It was Robby asking if she was okay because he had heard she left school. (Robby is already living with the LaRusso's) She smiled a bit before texting him that she was better now.

* * *

It was after school. Miguel and Hawk made their way to the dojo and saw some new recruits, probably from seeing the tournament and how Cobra Kai had won. "Oh, looks like we got some new students." Miguel stated. Miguel could see Hawk grinning, "Fresh fish!" he exclaims, mischievousness written all over his face as he patted Miguel's chest. They started walking and the two people at front noticed Miguel and Hawk, "It's the champs." one of them stated, the other one turning to look at them with excitement filling both their eyes like Miguel and Hawk were celebrities or something.

"Check this out." Hawks says, the same mischievousness written all over his face. "Don't!" Miguel warns, half-joking but Hawk took it as a full on joke as he walked over to them and confidently spoke at them, "Hey, mouth breathers. Move it!" They apologize and Hawk 'shows' them a quick lesson before telling them that they had a long way to go. Hawk walked in, Miguel mouthed a 'sorry' to them before walking in himself. When Miguel walked in, he looked around... everything was still destroyed and everyone thought that Sensei Lawrence had a rager or something.

"Quiet!" Johnny's voice cut through everyone else's and they all had shut up. "The dojo's closed to new students today!" Johnny told them, Miguel had a feeling he knew why. The recruits tried to argue back but Johnny kicked them out and asked them to bring their checkbooks for tomorrow, confusing the recruits as they left. "Everybody, fall in!" Johnny ordered, as they lined up in rows,

"Must've been a rager, sensei." Hawk said. Johnny looked at him for a few seconds, "Why would I be having a rager, because my students are a bunch of pussies?" He asked. Hawk and everyone looked confused... apart from Miguel, who stayed quiet. "Diaz, Hawk, up front!" Johnny demanded. The two of them walked up to the front of the class, to Johnny's right.

"Hawk... Did you attack your opponent when his back was turned?" Johnny asked Hawk. With a confused look, Hawk replied, "Yes, Sensei." 

"Diaz... Did you purposely attack your opponent's injury?" Johnny interrogated Miguel. Without hesitation, just guilt, Miguel replies, "Yes, Sensei", Johnny then started lecturing all the kids that cheating and playing dirty was pussy moves and that Cobra Kai can't be like that anymore. "Diaz, Hawk, 50-push-ups on your knuckles." He ordered. Miguel and Hawk walked off to the side and started doing their push-ups. 

After Miguel was done, he walked into the office where Sensei was sitting in his seat. "Sensei, can I talk to you about something?" Miguel asks. Johnny nods, "As much as I feel guilty about what I did, what was that out there?" Miguel asks. Johnny gets up from his seat and explains that Cobra Kai needs to change for the better and that they can't have the 'No Mercy' motto anymore. "Miguel, I wasn't taught the difference between no mercy and no honor and I payed the price for it, so if I'm going extra hard on you, it's because you have the potential to be better than I ever was, you want that, don't you?" Johnny asks, his voice softening. Miguel nods and he was about to leave before Johnny stopped him,

"Wait, Miguel...", Miguel comes back into the office and Johnny offers him a seat, which meant something serious was about to happen. Miguel accepted the offer and waited for Johnny to say something, "Miguel, since you let me on your biggest secrets, I'm going to let you out on one of my own..." Johnny explains, 

"Okay, what is it Sensei?" Miguel ask, immediately curious. Johnny take a deep breath before saying, "Robby Keene is my son.", It came out more blunt than Johnny wanted to but he didn't care at that moment because Miguel's eye widened... he was shocked but he calmed down, "Now I understand why you punished us..." Miguel murmured, Johnny shook his head, "It was one of the reasons, the other reason is that what I said in the dojo... I don't want you to become me, not because Robby is my son but because you guys can be better than I ever was." Johnny explained. 

"Sensei, I know you said 9 pm but everyone has gone home so can we start now?" Miguel asks, changing the subject. Johnny looked nervous and fidgety, "What if you lose control, how will I be able to defend myself because I assure you that karate will not save me against a Werewolf with super strength, super speed and amazing reflexes." Johnny admitted. Miguel gave Johnny a cool look, "I know what we can do about that..." Johnny rolls his eyes at Miguel using his 'cool' voice.

* * *

Johnny and Miguel were in front of a gun store. Johnny was horrified, "Miguel, there is no way I'm going to shoot you... and I don't have a gun license." Johnny exclaimed. Miguel rolled his eyes, "Sensei, this is America... you just need a reason for the guns... like for example hunting, and you won't shoot me with a pistol or something... instead it'll be tasers and other electricity things, you know... oh and get some chains... I might need them" Miguel explained. It seemed to ease Johnny a bit and with Miguel's pleading eyes, Johnny gave in and walked in. Miguel had to stay outside because he was under 18. So Miguel just stayed outside, playing on his phone. It had been around a minute when he felt a presence next to him, without looking up, Miguel asks, "Hey Sensei, did you get the tasers and once again don't worry, I'll be fine... the electrocution won't be that bad."

"Your sensei is going to do what?" The voice asks. He looked up in surprise, it was Sam. Miguel cringed, he should've looked to see who it was. Miguel tried to think of a reason but none came to mine apart from karate training. "For... Karate training." Miguel replied, unconvincingly. Sam looked horrified, "Miguel there is no way in hell I'm letting you do that!" She exclaims. Miguel was about to argue back but the door to the gun store opened and Johnny came out with a box of chains and electrocution thingies. 

"Miguel, I'm still not sure this is right... I don't want to hurt you like that." Johnny said, trying one more time to convince Miguel out of it. He didn't realize Sam was there and Miguel momentarily forgot, "Sensei you can't convince me out of this, it will help... even if i'm in a lot of pain at the time." he replies, reassuringly. Sam looked even more horrified, it wasn't just that Miguel was torturing himself... it was his idea as well! 

"What the hell, there is no way I'm letting you torture yourself for a karate lesson!" Sam screamed at Miguel. Johnny wasn't sure to laugh or to be shocked. "Wait, this isn't for karate less--" Johnny was cut off when Miguel faced him, turning his eyes red to scare him more. "This isn't for karate lessons, then what is it for?" Sam asked in fear. As Miguel turned around, he changed his eyes back to normal so Sam wouldn't think he's weird or a demon or something like that.

"Trust me Sam, It's better if you don't know." Miguel replies softly, putting a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. But Sam didn't give up, when the two started to leave Sam, she grabbed Miguel, "Please, don't do this to yourself." Sam whispers. Miguel turns around before explaining, "It's not as bad as it seems... the chains are there to carry so it'll help with strength... and the tasers aren't as bad as they seem... just please trust me that I'll be fine... maybe." Miguel says. Sam seemed to understand and ease up until Miguel's last remark, then her eye's widened. She shakes her head,

"If I hear your dead or seriously injured, I will never forgive you and I will always hate you... is that understood?" She asks. Miguel grins and nods, "Yes, Sensei Sam." He jokes. She lightly chuckles and she finally lets go.

* * *

It was 6 pm, Miguel and Johnny got everything set up, including the chains, which were in the back room. The windows to the dojo were shut because if Miguel changed and someone saw... well that would mess shit up or that person would think Miguel and Johnny were crazy. Johnny was currently chaining up Miguel. "Sensei, why are you chaining me up?" Miguel asks. 

"Miguel let me ask you, what causes you to get angry and lose control?" Johnny asks. Miguel thinks for a second, "Pain or something like that... for example, like in a street fight when there is a chance I could die or get really injured if i was a human, if you understand?" Miguel answers, Johnny nodded. Miguel knew Johnny was up to something when the pitching machine came out and was aimed straight at Miguel. He was purposely trying to get Miguel angry so they can work on Miguel's anger. With one gulp, Miguel nodded to Johnny and with a mischievous grin, he presses the button. It came at Miguel at high speeds, why wasn't Miguel surprised... Johnny was usually this cruel but he was still caring when you truly get to know him. The balls kept shooting at Miguel, not giving him any rest. Every shot just made him more angrier. 

Around the 30th ball, every part of him had enough. He now was only thinking of 3 things: Revenge, blood and death. He gave up and gave in, it wasn't him anymore but the beast instead and he wasn't in control anymore. His eyes turned blood red, his nails grew to claws, his ears turned pointy for better hearing, some hair grew on his face (sort of like a beard), his nose moved a bit up for better at smelling scents and his fangs grew (Authors note: if you are confused on appearances, search up Teen Wolf (series) werewolves and you'll understand more)

Miguel had transformed and with little to minimum effort, he ripped out of the chains...


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a quick note that this is a Miguel X Sam story but before they start going out again and all that, Miguel will date Tory and Sam will date Robby but it is only temporarily because this is, once again, a Miguel X Sam but they date other people so they can realize they like each other or something like that.**

As soon as the chains came off, Miguel did not face Johnny... he was facing the floor and all of his wolf features were hidden because he was looking down. "Miguel?" Johnny asks, worriedly. Miguel softly growled, not moving at all, "Miguel?" he asks more confidently. Miguel's head shoots up, his eyes burning red, fangs sharp as knives being shown off along with all his other features there. Miguel stood up, hands open showing his claws, which looked very sharp and Johnny did not want to test how sharp or how bad it felt by being stabbed by one of those. Miguel proceed to Johnny, "Miguel... I need you to calm down, please listen to my voice and calm down... it's me your sensei." Johnny tried to calm Miguel down but he wasn't having it. For Miguel, he was trying his very best to calm down but it felt like another person was taking control so all he could really do was watch. "Think of your anchor, think of someone special to you." Johnny reasoned. That made Miguel stop, did he have someone special in his life? He didn't and he was about to take another step, when a voice came into his mind.

'You know, this may be the best date I've ever been on.' Miguel paused... Sam. He remembered the memory... the kiss. It distracted him and caused him to calm down. His wolf features were slowly going away. That was until a slow clap came from the doorway. Miguel waking up to his senses turned as did Johnny... it was the old man, Johnny's sensei. He took a step, he didn't seem frightened or even a bit about the fact that Miguel was a werewolf, let alone an alpha, the strongest kind there is. Miguel got defensive and stood in front of his sensei, he was not going to let anything happen to his sensei, especially since Johnny told Miguel that his sensei tried to kill him. Miguel let out a warning growl but the old man didn't move, "What the hell are you doing here, Kreese?" Johnny asked, demanding. 'The old man's name is Kreese... got it.' Miguel thought before snapping back to what was happening. "Don't worry Johnny, I'm not here for you." Kreese stated. Then he looked at Miguel, "Try anything to Miguel and I'll put you 6 feet underground, Kreese!" Johnny threatened. Kreese chuckled evilly before taking another step. Johnny got pissed of because he charged at Kreese but he grabbed Johnny and with one punch, sent him flying behind Miguel. Miguel took a quick glace at Johnny, who seemed to be in a bit of pain but other than that he seemed fine so with anger fueling him, he looked back at Kreese. His eyes turned red, which really shocked Miguel. Another alpha was in the valley, who knows how many others there could be. Miguel got over his shock and tackled Kreese, which shoved them into the main dojo.

Miguel got on top and started beating Kreese up before he grabbed his punch and pushed him into the glass mirror. It shattered all around Miguel, some getting in his hair but it didn't hurt so Miguel got up and saw Kreese running, he wasn't sure why but he chased him. "Miguel don't go after him!" Johnny yelled but Miguel was gone and with a frustrated groan, Johnny got his car keys, got in the car and followed them.

Apparently super speed was much more faster than Johnny thought because Johnny was having trouble chasing them, even in a car going past the speed limit. When he reached 70, he was slowly catching up, an inch every second but they ran through an alley. "Shit!" Johnny cursed, before stopping the car and chasing after them. 

* * *

Sam was with her mom, dad and Robby. They were eating out at a bar, none of them drinking any alcohol, which was good and the best part was that Anthony was at a sleepover at his friends house. The four of them were laughing, eating and having so much fun. The door of the bar opened, quite loudly getting the attention of all four of them. It was an old man so Sam, Robby and Amanda went back to eating but Sam saw that her dad was distracted... and angry?

"Hey dad, are you okay?" Sam asks. Robby and Amanda now looked at Daniel and they both had a confused look on their face, "That's Kreese, the one who started Cobra Kai!" Daniel murmured, angrily. Everyone seemed to understand but Sam was still confused, why would her dad get mad about him, that was in the 80's and Kreese didn't own Cobra Kai anymore. "He was supposed to be dead, guess he faked his death... again!" Daniel added on. Sam understood more but was now confused with the part where Daniel said 'again' and she was about to ask but the door swung open again, it was Johnny this time. The two of them had some sort of stare down, Johnny looking furious at Kreese. Daniel was about to get up but then they heard their conversation,

"Where's Miguel?" Johnny asked, fury burnt in his eyes. That really scared Sam, where was Miguel? Kreese chuckled and said "Don't worry, he'll be here in 3...2...1" and on que, Miguel burst through the door, more roughly than Johnny and Kreese combined and charged at Kreese. He waited until the very last second before grabbing Miguel and slamming him straight through a wooden table with glass cups on it. Miguel was slammed straight through with the glass cups shattering on his face right after. With that distraction, Kreese ran out but Sam didn't care about him as she ran to Miguel and saw him, glass in his face along with cuts and bruises. Sam gasped at the long glass that was straight in his chest. He seemed a bit dazed but with a groan, Miguel pulled out the glass in his chest, then the ones on his face. Johnny and Sam quickly helped him up. Daniel, Amanda and Robby then came, Robby was pissed that Miguel and his dad was here, Daniel was confused and angry, Amanda was just horrified the way the boy looked. 

"Miguel, don't go after him, it's what he wants!" Johnny exclaimed and for once, Daniel agreed with Johnny, "Your... sensei is right, your falling into another one of his traps like the time he faked his death." Miguel looked at everyone for a second, mostly Johnny and Sam, "If that's what he wants, that's what he'll get!" Miguel growled in anger, as he whacked Johnny's arm away and ran straight out the door, after Kreese in a matter of seconds. Sam was horrified, Miguel was really going after the guy, who slammed him straight through the table but it didn't seem to faze Miguel, instead it made him more angry. "Shit!" Johnny cursed, rubbing his temples in frustration. Daniel and Robby now just looked confused while Amanda and Sam were horrified. The four of them looked at Johnny for an answer, who shrugged his shoulders... not knowing what to say. "We have to go after them!" Sam declared. Everyone looked shocked, "Then do what... beat both of them up?" Robby ask, quite sarcastically. Sam nodded, which made Johnny squint his eyes, "That old bastard was able to whoop my ass, what makes you think we have a chance considering one of us doesn't know how to fight, the other two are teenagers and Danielle would only defend himself and not attack." Johnny remarked. The four of them rolled their eyes but Sam started walking out,

"Where are you going Sam?" Robby asks. He took a few steps before grabbing her hand softly. "To look for Miguel, he could be in serious danger for all we know!" Sam exclaimed, "So whose in?" She adds on. Johnny raises his hand, then Amanda, then reluctantly Daniel. They all got out the bar and walked to their respected cars. Daniel and Amanda got into Daniel's black Audi, Johnny in his Dodge Challenger and Sam with Robby in her white BMW. 

* * *

For 2 hours, they searched for any sign of Kreese or Miguel, Sam had to try her best not to cry... Miguel could be dead in an alley and they are just roaming the streets to try and find them. At one point, Sam started shaking so Robby out a hand on hers and... kissed her! It stopped her nervousness and made her feelings for Robby even bigger. Ever since the tournament, Miguel had only been putting his life in danger, which scared her... what would happen if he wasn't there anymore and that Sam could never tell Miguel that she forgave him. After 2 hours, it was midnight and everyone was starting to give up apart from Sam, she was still looking with Robby when she got a call from her dad.

"Hello dad?" Sam asks. There was a moment of silence when Daniel said, "Sam, you should stop looking for Miguel... get some rest sweetie", Sam didn't want to give up though,

"Dad, what if Miguel is in Kreese's hands?" Sam asked, trying to guilt her dad. Daniel didn't even want to know what Kreese would be doing if he had his hands of Miguel. It made Daniel shiver, "Look sweetie, it's very nice what your doing for Miguel but think about what Miguel would want..." Daniel replied. Sam knew exactly what he'd want, he'd want all them to stop worrying and tell them he'd be fine. "Fine dad but after I wake up tomorrow and if none of us have heard of Miguel, then I'm checking with his mom and if he's not there either, then I won't stop looking until I find him or Kreese." Sam explained. With a sigh, Daniel agreed. Sam drove her and Robby back home.

Sam had troubled sleeping, she had not heard anything from Miguel and if he was missing or dead... Sam wouldn't know what to do. In the middle of the night, there was a knock on her door. She quickly shot out of her bed and opened the door, it was Robby, "Robby, what are you doing?" Sam asks,

"I was checking to see how you were." Robby stated. Sam nodded and invited Robby into her room. They both sat on the edge of Sam's bed as they were talking. Robby tried to distract Sam from Miguel but every subject they got into, somehow Miguel was involved and it really frustrated Robby. He had kissed Sam and she didn't really do anything about it when they were looking for Miguel. Robby really like Sam but he wasn't sure if she liked him back,

"Um... so about when I kissed you..." Robby started, awkwardly. He fidgeted with his fingers when Sam looked at him, "Do you like me?" Sam asks. Robby then became very nervous but for a second he became confident, he took a deep breath and kissed Sam again, "Yes, I really do," he whispered. There was a moment of silence before Sam kissed Robby and he kissed back. They kissed for about a whole minute when they stopped for air, "I like you too." Sam whispered, which made Robby grin. He gave her a kiss, waved goodbye and went back into his room while Sam lightly touched her lips, where Robby had kissed her. After her trance, she went to sleep which was now easier now that she was distracted from Miguel.

* * *

Sam woke up bright and early in the morning, even though she went to sleep late. It was the summer vacation so it didn't matter what time she woke up but Sam was going to check on Miguel to see if he was home. She put on a pink t-shirt, black leggings then she tied her hair back into a pony tail, decided not to put any make up on, got her shoes and ran out the door with her phone and car keys in hand before anyone had woken up. She started the car up and when she looked up at the windshield, everyone was there, Robby, Daniel and Amanda, "Shit!" Sam cursed under her breath as she reluctantly opened the door,

"Going somewhere, Samantha Larusso?" her mom interrogated. Sam cringed at the full name, every time her parents used her full name... they were being serious, "Yeah..." Sam replied. "Where too?" her dad asked. Sam was taken back, she definitely told them that she was going to check on Miguel, if no one knew where he was then she'd check his home and if he isn't there either, Sam would go looking for him. "I told you... I'm going to see if Miguel got home or not!" she replied confidently. Then everyone remembered what she had said, they all made a 'ohhhh... yeahhh' and Sam rolled her eyes,

"We'll come if you want?" Robby asked. Sam was still a bit shocked after what Robby did but in a good way. She smiled warmly and nodded accepting the request as they all hoped in her car. When everyone got their seat belts on, Sam started the car driving towards Reseda.

After a silent drive to Reseda, they stopped in front of an apartment complex, that reminded Daniel of his childhood. He seemed hesitant to get out and Amanda realized, "Sam, can you and Robby give me and your father some privacy?" she asked. They both nodded and got out the car waiting for Daniel and Amanda. It was a bit awkward for Sam, Robby not as much. After a minute, Amanda and Daniel got out the car and they started walking to Miguel's house, when a door opened behind them. It caught their attention, anything did at this point just in case it was Miguel but instead it was Johnny. He groaned at the sight of them, Johnny met the four of them half-way, "What are you doing here Larusso, here to raise the rent of my house as well?" Johnny asked, sarcastically. Daniel rolled his eyes, Amanda sighed and the two teenagers were confused. 

"Actually we're here to see if Miguel came home or if you know where he is?" Daniel asked. Johnny pretended to put on a surprised face, "Wow, that's a surprise that you actually care about someone from Cobra Kai!" Johnny stated, clapping his hands. Daniel scowled Johnny, who returned it back, "Why should I care about one of your students that literally hit my daughter!" Daniel yelled. Johnny scoffed, "Maybe Miguel did but first of all he was drunk and also wasn't he the one that stood up for your daughter when her ex-boyfriend was calling her a slut!" Johnny yelled back, becoming angry at Daniel. Daniel was taken back, he was confused, "What do you mean?" he asks, giving his daughter a confused look,

"Your daughter's boyfriend or whatever was calling her a slut or something like that, and while everyone was laughing or 'oooh'ing, Miguel told your daughter's boyfriend to shut the hell up and it was him that struck first, not Miguel... it was in self-defense so don't think Miguel and the rest of Cobra Kai is bad, you should know this... surely your daughter told you." Johnny exclaimed angrily, pissed that Daniel thought Miguel was just another Cobra Kai asshole. Daniel was absolutely confused, he looked at Sam, who looked guilty. "Sam... why didn't I hear about this?" Daniel asked softly, not mad at her one bit.

"Because knowing you dad... no offence but you'd storm over to Kyler's house and probably beat him up and if I told you about Miguel and Cobra Kai, you'd tell me he's bad news and that I should stay away from them, especially Miguel..." She replied. "And I was going to tell you about Miguel but the way you bad-mouthed Cobra Kai, I knew you'd get really mad at me and make me break up with him..." Sam added on. Daniel looked really guilty, sometimes he wished he could rewind time and change what he says sometimes...

"Told you, Larusso... they're not assholes... they're a bunch of kids who came seeking help when they were being bullied. Now they were able to stand up to their bullies, become confident and sort of become their best selves. Whatever happened at the tournament was my fault, not the kids. I was pissed at your brother, cousin or whatever for destroying my car that I told the kids to 'show no mercy'. Remember, no such thing as bad student, just bad teacher." Johnny explained. As much as it showed Johnny's true colors, Daniel wasn't having it,

"Why the hell would they seek help from you?" Daniel scoffs. Johnny grew angry at Daniel and they started arguing, "Why am I not surprised?" Amanda murmurs to Sam and Robby, who chuckled in response. Soon the argument got heated and the two men were getting into fighting positions. Sam and Robby were ready to stop, when Johnny got out of his fighting position, confusing everyone because it wasn't like Johnny to step out of a fight,

"Miguel!" he exclaims, relief and happiness over coming him. Everyone turned around to see Miguel, he looked tired, injured and quite annoyed. He momentarily looked at them before limping to his door, "Where were you Miguel, we were looking for you everywhere!" Sam asked, angry at Miguel's disappearance. He sharply breathed in and out before saying,

"Look, I was chasing Kreese for most of the night... we got into a fight, I smell like absolute shit and I'm pretty sure I ate a rat when I was sleep-walking for a bit... so what I'm going to do is go into the shower, clean myself a bunch of times, brush my teeth until there is no more toothpaste and then I'm going to get some comfortable clean clothes and get some rest and around 1 PM, I might wake up and then we'll talk, so adios!" with that he limps into the house. Everyone was disgusted, Sam was just confused, why had Miguel been acting so weird and angry since the tournament. First, he had a panic or asthma attack, then Sam found out Miguel was probably torturing himself with chains and tasers, just for karate and finally, Miguel chased Kreese all night long and did some weird activities. Everyone was stood in place for about 2 minutes before Sam got angry, she needed answers and Miguel was going to answer,

"Oh hell no!" she yells before storming over to the door, opening it, ignoring the confused looks from Miguel's mom and grandmother and straight to the bathroom, where Miguel was. She turned the corner and saw Miguel, his back facing towards her. He didn't see or sense her so he took his shirt off and heard a frightened gasp coming from behind him. He turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin, it was Sam and she looked like she was going to cry,

"Miguel you better tell me what happened or what is wrong with you because you are literally hurting yourself even if you don't realize it... so please tell me what's going on!" Her voice croaked, she was now sobbing at the bruises, cuts and scars on Miguel's back and chest. Miguel looked really guilty, he didn't want to hurt her,

"Sam I can't--" Miguel started but was cut off by Sam, "Why can't you tell me Miguel, it actually hurts too see you like this... tell me... tell me why you can't tell me why you are getting yourself so hurt!" She screamed at him, Sam was still sobbing at the sight of Miguel. Everyone else saw how he looked, scars... cuts... bruises, even Johnny was terrified. 

Could he trust the other with his secret? Could he trust... Sam? Could he trust Sam not to run away afraid or cry every time she saw someone she loved get hurt because he told them about the supernatural world? He already told Johnny and that could put him in serious danger, he couldn't put the others in danger as well, could he?

Could he put Sam in danger for exchange of the truth? The questions spun around Miguel's head, but he had to choose whether it happen now or later! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes on the late update, while I was writing this chapter... my laptop shut off and deleted all my progress and nothing saved so, once again, I'm very sorry

**Sorry for the late update, while I was writing... my laptop shut off and deleted all of my work for this chapter when I was nearly done and nothing saved so I had to start from scratch, so once again, so sorry for the late update**

Miguel didn't know what to say, he tried talking but nothing came out of his mouth. Everyone looked at the sight of him... cuts, bruises, scars were all over his chest and back and Sam was still sobbing at the sight of him. "Sam... I can't tell you, it would put you in danger... I already told someone and it got them slightly hurt and can put them in more danger and harm..." Miguel explained. Everyone looked at him, Daniel caught on who Miguel was talking about,

"Johnny, what did Miguel tell you?" He asked, all of them looking now at Johnny, who was looking at Miguel for help. Miguel shook his head for Johnny to not tell them and Johnny listened, if Miguel trusted him, he didn't want to ruin his relationship with Miguel, it was like he had another chance in fatherhood because of Miguel. "Why do you think Miguel told me?" Johnny shot back. Everyone rolled their eyes, including Miguel because it was so obvious that Miguel thought of Johnny as a father-figure.

"Look how about this, for now I will not tell anyone apart from Sensei Lawrence, who I've already told, but I might change my mind but for now, it's a no... and please, don't interrogate Sensei because then I will definitely not tell you, is that understood?" Miguel asks. They all nod, "Yes Sensei!" They chant, as a joke. Miguel blinks a few times, "Okay, never say or do that anymore, that was very creepy and... Just don't do it!" Miguel exclaims, creeped out by what they said. One by one, they all left until it was just a shirtless Miguel and Sam. They stood their awkwardly, "Your abs looks good..." Sam compliments, trying to cut the awkwardness. Miguel groans, "Don't say that, it's just awkward..." Miguel replies. Then Sam does something very unexpected, she hugged Miguel.

"I don''t want to see you hurt anymore, not like this anyway." She said, her voice muffled because her face was in Miguel's chest, "Don't worry, you should see Kreese because I can assure you, he looks like shit." Miguel explains. Sam let's go of the hug but doesn't let go of Miguel's arms, "Worse than this?" Sam asks. Miguel chuckles and nods. Sam sighs, 

"How will I even be able to contact you?" Sam asks. Miguel lets out a smile, "The easiest way would be unblocking me on Instagram." He said, half-joking. It made her smile and with one more hug, she left 

* * *

It had been a few hours since the awkward and weird talk in the morning, since then Miguel had been resting and actually got a 10 hour sleep, which he was glad because he was absolutely exhausted after that night. It was currently 7 PM when Miguel woke up to a notification on his phone. Miguel didn't groan out of tiredness because he was absolutely fine and not tired anymore. He checked his phone, it was a friend request from Samantha Larusso, it made Miguel smile and without any hesitation, Miguel accepted it before sending a friend request back too. In a matter of a second, Sam accepted it,

**Hello, this is Samantha Larusso, I heard you know Sam, how do you know?** Sam texted Miguel, in a joking matter. Miguel, playfully, rolled his eyes before sending back,

**Oh... no way, I'm a good friend of hers... how do you know her?** Miguel texted back, playing along with the joke. Sam smiles at the response,

**She's also a friend of mine... I think she's hot, don't you think?** Sam asks, mostly joking but still a little curious on what Miguel would say. Miguel was about to type 'absolutely' but then he realized that he shouldn't. Miguel didn't want to ruin his friendship with Sam, when she gave him a second chance so he didn't write back. When Miguel didn't type back, Sam re-read what she had said and realized she went a bit too far. She was about to apologize before Miguel replied first,

**Meet me at Havenhurst and Magnolia at 8 PM, I'm going to tell you what going on with me... also come alone, no offence but I don't want your dad to kick my ass...** Miguel wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Sam. If it really put her in danger, Miguel wouldn't know what to do but he decided that he had to tell her because Miguel trusted Sam but the worst part was proving to Sam that he was a werewolf, how would she react, would she be terrified of him forever, hate Miguel for telling her... who knows but Miguel was hoping for the best... Sam being understandable like she always is.

**Don't worry, I'll be there by myself and my dad would probably kick your ass and please tell me honestly, no offence but you've been acting really weird these 2 days, I want to help so see you in a bit!** Sam responded. She didn't know how she was feeling: trusted? Excited? Nervous? But she had to know what was up with Miguel because she really did want to help. Currently it was 7 PM, so she put on a red dress, the same one she wore when Miguel awkwardly asked her out on a not-a-date. It made her smile, she wished the Miguel back then when he was still a bit awkward was here. Sam sighed before putting on her shoes, doing her make up and walking out the house, before getting in the car and driving to Havenhurst and Magnolia.

When she got there, she sat on a bench and checked her phone, it was 19:57 so Miguel would be here any minute. After 2 minutes. Sam saw Miguel walking towards her and she smiled at him. Miguel sat down next to Sam, 

"Hey, how are you since this morning?" Sam asked, she was always very caring. "I'm getting better..." Miguel lied, in all honesty, it wasn't a full lie because Miguel was already better. Since everyone left in the morning, it took Miguel less than a minute to heal all the bruises, cuts and scars but Miguel couldn't lie to Sam anymore, especially if he wanted to tell her the truth, "Actually that's bullshit!" Miguel admitted. Sam's face grew worried as Miguel rolled his shirt up but to her surprise, there was nothing on his chest or back... no bruises, no cuts, no anything,

"What... how... how is that possible?" Sam exclaimed, in shock. "It's actually part of the thing I'm going to tell you..." Miguel explained. That caught Sam's attention, she looked at Miguel, whose eyes were hesitant, 

"Sam... I.. um, a werewolf..." Miguel confessed. Sam blinked a few times, trying to process the information, "Miguel... there's no such things as werewolves... I thought you trusted me..." She said, her voice saddened. She look distrusted, betrayed, upset. Miguel take a quick glance around the area, there wasn't anyone around apart from a couple kids playing soccer but they were quite far away, enough for them not to see Miguel turn into a werewolf, "Sam... look at me." Miguel says, softly. Sam reluctantly looked up at Miguel's brown eyes. With a sigh, Miguel closes his eyes and re-opens them, hoping for the best... meaning that Sam won't run away from Miguel and ignore him because he looks like a demon. His eyes turn red while Sam is looking into his eyes, now she was staring into them... her face being unreadable. Sam wasn't sure how to feel, scared, excited, nervous, shocked, trusted? 

When Miguel looked at Sam's expression, mostly unreadable but showing hints of fear and nervousness, Miguel sighed... he should've know not to tell her and ruin their friendship but she had to know, so she would stop worrying. "Sorry Sam but you asked and I wanted you to trust me..." he apologizes. He was about to get up when Sam placed a hand on his cheek. Miguel's eyes were still red and too other people, he would look like a demon ready to start killing. To Sam, he looked like a fierce and strong warrior or protector ready to protect anyone. She smiled all hints of nervousness and fear gone, "Thank you for trusting me with your secret..." She thanked Miguel. He was surprised by that,

"I'm surprised, your one of the only people who didn't run away thinking I would kill them, so thank you..." He explained. "So is it just Werewolves or other stuff as well?" Sam asked. Miguel smiled before going on to explain the same things he told Johnny about the supernatural world, including Alphas/Betas/Omegas, Werecoyotes, wendigos and other supernatural creatures. They had been talking for about an hour and they were getting more comfortable with each other and trusting each other more. Then Miguel went on to explain about Werewolves as he was one, explaining about the super senses (super hearing, super smell, super hearing), awesome reflexes, super speed and strength, anchors for werewolves,

"Oh yeah and one more thing, werewolves can hear other people's heart beats, mostly to know if a person is lying or not." Miguel explained. Sam's face went nervous as Miguel grinned, "So let me ask you some questions and don't lie because there is no point..." Miguel added on. "So do you--" Miguel started before they heard something, well mostly Miguel. He paused and looked in front of them. There was a group of sketchy people a couple feet away, Sam also now seem to notice and Miguel was noticing her nervousness, 

"Can we go?" Sam asked, worriedly. Miguel immediately nodded and they both got up and started walking towards Sam's car whilst the sketchy guys were following them, taunting them. It didn't work and Miguel felt their frustration and they seemed to get more aggressive. Miguel stopped focusing on them and focused on Sam, who looked really scared. Hoping Sam would understand what he was doing, Miguel held her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. They looked at each other momentarily, Sam nodding a 'thank you' to Miguel, who nodded back a 'your welcome'. He didn't realize how close the sketchy guys got until Miguel was shoved. Sam and Miguel both stumbled forwards a bit before turning around. Miguel didn't hesitate to grab Sam's arm tightly and pull her behind him. The group of guys started to get closer, as the two teenagers were moving backwards. They were all quite before the guy at front pulled out a pocket knife, it made Sam gasp and made the other guys laugh. 

Miguel didn't move or change expression, he couldn't let them see his worried expression. He gave Sam a quick glance and looked back at the approaching sketchy guys. One thing came to Miguel's mind,

'Protect Sam!' 


	6. Chapter 6

Miguel let go off Sam's arm when she was behind him. She walked back a few steps but Miguel stayed in place. "Ooh, looks like we got a 'tough kid' here!" Exclaimed one of them, most likely the leader. "Holy shit, I know this guy... he won the all-valley tournament!" Another one said, pretending to be scared. The leader chuckled at the mention of the tournament before facing Miguel, getting up all in Miguel's face but he didn't seem to faze him, "What are you going to, kick me and my crew's ass with karate?" He joked, making stereotypical karate sounds and karate movements. Miguel rolls his eyes at the gesture. "Come on, speak up karate boy... where's all your confidence gone now?" The leader taunts but Miguel still doesn't reply and it stared to annoy him, "You know what... screw this!" He yells and goes into to punch Miguel.

Considering Miguel was able to use his wolf powers a bit more, Miguel grabbed the fist with his hand and slowly started crushing it in Miguel's hand. The leader started hissing under the pain until Miguel shoved him into the others and started walking off. "Hey are you okay?" Miguel asks Sam, she smiled and nodded before continuing to walk away but the sketchy guys weren't having it and literally surrounded Sam and Miguel. "We're not done karate kid!" One of them yelled and went for Miguel, it was a 2 Vs 8. Miguel had to take down 4 and Sam had to take down the other 4. "Remember to focus..." Miguel advises to Sam, who gives him a confused look and was about to ask why he had said that but the group of people started attacking. Miguel had to use his wolf powers, like he had said once, he only cheats in life-or-death situations or if it was necessary. He didn't change or use his claws or fangs, Miguel just used his super reflexes and super speed and slightly used a bit of super strength to help... it was against a group of young adults so they didn't stand a chance if they were both humans. Luckily, Miguel wasn't completely human so after about 2 minutes of blocking, anticipating and striking back, Miguel took down his 4. He sighed in relief, "Hey Justin, how are you, Tyler, Dylan and Blake doing, because currently we're beating this bitch!" One of the guys said. Miguel turned around to see Sam getting beaten and he got so furious that it could make that Kreese guy run for his money.

Miguel didn't like how they were beating Sam, he absolutely hated it. This time being willfully, Miguel changed... nails grew to claws, brown eyes turned blood red, teeth grew to fangs... it wasn't a full transformation but it was enough for Miguel to control but still able to really damage these assholes. Miguel let out a growl, which caught everyone's attention apart from Sam, who was on the ground, unconscious. The four looked petrified and Miguel went for one, putting his arm in a lock and breaking it before kneeing him in the face. The next one Miguel went for didn't have any better luck, Miguel clawed his arm then grabbed him, pulling him up in the air and then slamming him down on his back, probably breaking it. The third guy trembled and tried to reason with a very pissed off Miguel, who ignored his request and slammed his face into a bench and then kicked him over it. 

The last guy was too cocky because he picked up the unconscious Sam and slapped her to the ground. Miguel stormed over to him and that guy tried to hit Miguel but he moved out the way, making him spin out. He had his back to Miguel, who kicked it, making him slam into a tree but Miguel didn't stop, he grabbed the guy's hair and slammed his head continuously into the tree, hearing the squelch of blood and the breaking of bones in every slam. Miguel lost count on how many times he slammed the guy but he stopped when he realized why he was beating the cocky guy up... Sam! 

He let go of the last asshole, who dropped to the ground. Miguel transformed back to fully human and ran over to Sam and bent down to her. She looked very injured, Miguel had to take her to the hospital. So with one attempt, Miguel picked Sam up, bridle-style, and speed-walked to Sam's car. He gently put Sam in the passenger seat, put her seat belt on and took her car keys, he then ran to the other side, the drivers seat. Miguel had a divers license, but he didn't have a car. Either way, it didn't matter because Sam was injured and getting her safe was his main priority. With that, Miguel put in the GPS the hospital and started driving there. Miguel was slightly driving faster than the speed limit to get Sam to the hospital. In the process, Miguel checked through Sam's contact to find her mother's contact through the car. After a few seconds of searching, Miguel found it and called it without hesitation. After the second ring, she answered,

"Sam, where have you been?" She exclaims. Miguel realized Sam didn't tell anyone, "Mrs. Larusso this is Miguel, Samantha got very injured and she needs medical help and I'm taking her to the hospital if you want to meet us there?" Miguel explained. There was a silence, "Okay thank you so much... I'll tell her dad and Robby as well." She told Miguel. The call ended and Miguel was confused and a bit jealous, was Robby living with them or something? It didn't matter right now, because Miguel saw the hospital, he parked in the parking lot, got Sam out who was clinging on to Miguel's shoulder and locked the car. After he finished those quick tasks, Miguel bent down slightly and pulled her legs up so she was being carried in a bridal-style once again, it was more comfortable for Sam and easier for Miguel. 

Miguel's hands were obviously full so he kicked the door open. He brought in a beaten, injured and unconscious Sam into the hospital. "Can someone bring a doctor?!?" He yells, it was surprisingly empty so there was a big chance of a doctor coming. The receptionist saw Sam and called for a doctor, Miguel saw how hurt Sam was, so he started taking her pain, he couldn't take all her pain because two doctors took Sam away from Miguel, who hoped nothing serious happened. He wasn't allowed to see her because he wasn't family, those guys did really injure her blood trickled from her head and arms, bruises and cuts all over her body, she honestly was in worse shape than Miguel this morning. He couldn't see her because he wasn't family so he just waited in the waiting room, all her could do was listen. Listen to heart beat a bit slower than it should, the doctors telling each other things Miguel didn't understand but he definitely heard the doctors saying she was going to be okay but they had to do some tests just to be extra sure. He was glad for the super hearing, he would hate not to know what Sam was going through. After 10 minutes, the door opened so hard it may have broke, it was Daniel, Amanda and Robby. Miguel got up and started to walk to them as they walked towards Miguel,

"Which room is she in?" Daniel asks, desperately. Miguel points to the hallway the doctors took Sam and said, "She's in room 7, they said she was okay but they have to do some tests just to be extra sure." Daniel rushed over, right after Miguel told him, then Robby and then Amanda. The receptionist told them only family could go, Miguel guessed she didn't know, "Oh, they're family to Samantha Larusso..." Miguel explained and the receptionist calmed down. After 5 minutes, Miguel realized he probably wasn't welcomed here and had no reason to be here as he wasn't family so he left.

* * *

Sam slowly woke up, she immediately squinted at the bright lights shinning right into her eyes. It took her a minute before she adjusted to the beaming lights and opened her eyes fully and looked around. She didn't know where she was until she felt someone hold her hand. Her head shot towards the person, it was Robby along with Daniel and Amanda. They all looked relived, "Hey, how are you?" Robby asks, concerned. She gets up but it honestly hurt and she hisses in pain. "Sweetie, don't get up if it hurts." Daniel replied. She was able to get a better look where she was, she was in a hospital in a hospital bed, "How'd I get here?" Sam asks, forgetting what happened at the park.

"We were hoping you'd tell us, Miguel didn't and he isn't anywhere... so what happened?" Amanda asks. Sam takes a second before she remembers what happened. Her and Miguel were hanging out, Miguel confessed about his secret, sketchy guys attacked them, they fought it out, Sam lost consciousness and everything fades to black... wait was Miguel even okay, she didn't know after all she passed out way before Miguel was not fighting, 

"Is he okay?" Sam immediately asks, referring to Miguel. "He looked fine... wait did he do something to you?" Daniel interrogated Sam like she was a murder suspect. Sam shook her head furiously, 

"Me and Miguel were hanging out and a couple of guys were approaching us so we began to left and when they became aggressive and shoved us starting a fight, Miguel was just protecting me but he couldn't fight all 8 of them so four of them tried going for Miguel, the other four after me. Miguel was too distracted by his fight and I don't know what happened afterwards because they beat me unconscious..." Sam explained. Robby and Daniel both became enraged and Amanda was horrified. "Can I have my phone?" Sam asked, holding her hand out. Daniel gave it to her. Sam, concerned, went through her contacts and found Miguel's, she called it and after the 5th ring, there was an answer,

"Hello?" Miguel asked, his voice was quite tired, she quickly checked the alarm clock on the desk beside her, it was 11 PM... shit... maybe she should've sent him a text instead, "Hello Miguel..." Sam replied. Miguel shot up when he realized Sam was calling him, "Hey how are you doing since I brought you in?" Miguel asks, very worried. Sam chuckled at his worrying. Robby got a bit jealous that Sam was calling Miguel, that kid had already stole his dad, his tournament win and now he was stealing his girl as well. Miguel was really pissing Robby off, whether he was doing it on purpose or not... it was pissing off Robby but he didn't show it, he was trying his best to stay calm and in balance.

"Don't worry Miguel, I'm okay... I just want to know how you're doing..." Sam answered. "Sam... you do remember what I told you... about the werewolf thing?" Miguel asks, hoping she did, he didn't want to tell her everything for the second time. "Yeah I did... so I'm guessing you used that against them, when I was knocked out unconscious." Sam guessed. Daniel and Amanda gave her a horrified and confused look while Robby was enraged thinking Miguel had something to do with it, so Sam mouthed 'I'll tell you after'

"I heard the doctors saying you were going to be okay but also that it was a good idea that I brought you into the hospital," Miguel replied. "Well I appreciate that Miguel so thank you..." Sam said, she was delighted that they were on good terms as was Miguel, he may love Sam but he'd prefer to be on good terms more than anything. Miguel wanted to talk to Sam until his mom called for him, "Look... I'd love to talk but my mom is calling me so I gotta go... but talk soon?" Miguel asked. Sam smiled, "Yeah... maybe hang out as well." Sam responded. She heard him chuckles softly, "Yeah definitely... right I gotta go, love you!" Miguel said, not realizing what he said. Sam's eyes widen in surprise and was about to tell what Miguel what he had said but he had already hung up.

Miguel was great now that he knew Sam was okay, he replayed the whole conversation in his head, until he got to the end of it, '...love you!', Miguel groaned in annoyance... he had accidentally told Sam that he loved her, "Shit!" Miguel cursed out loud. 

"Language Miggy, now help me with the dishes!" His mom yelled back. Miguel rolled his eyes but he need something to get his mind off what he had said to Sam.

* * *

Miguel wanted to call Sam but after the love confession, it would've been very awkward so instead Miguel just made his way to the Cobra Kai dojo instead. Johnny was in his office, drinking beer but apart from Johnny... no one was here so Miguel decided to train by himself, mostly against the dummy. His words rang through his head over and over again, making him more aggressive against the dummy, 

"Calm down Diaz, what's wrong, you aren't usually like this." Johnny stated, coming out of his office, beer in hand. Miguel sighed, knowing he could trust Johnny. "Sensei. what would you do if you told your friend that you love them?" He asks. Johnny tilts his head in confusion. As much as Miguel loved Johnny as a father-figure, he hated how Johnny could sometimes be dumb,

"Okay, let me give you a scenario, what if you and Ali broke up and became friends again, but later on, you tell Ali that you love her, what would you do?" Miguel asked. "Well if that did happen, well who gives a shit, so what if I said 'love you' to her!" Johnny stated. Miguel sighs and was put his head in his hands in frustration, 

"Okay, let me put you in my shoes... then what would you do?" Miguel asks. Johnny then winces probably knowing what Miguel was feeling, "Oh... shit! Did you tell Larusso's daughter that you love her?" Johnny questioned, catching on to what Miguel was on about. Miguel shrugged and nodded, "Well do you love her?" Johnny interrogates. It was very obvious, she was Miguel's first love, 

"Sensei, it's pretty obvious..." Miguel told Johnny, who could only agree because it was absolutely true. When Miguel and Sam were dating, Miguel would never shut up about what he had done with Sam on dates and all that. Sensei started "Okay.. this is what you're going to do, your going to go to her and tell her--" but Miguel cut him off,

"Sensei, I don't think you get it... it's not the 80's anymore, and she's probably moved on from me because she's probably dating Robby Keene!" Miguel finally snapped, disappointment hinted in his voice. Johnny was about to apologize but the bell of the dojo ringed. They turned to the door expecting Cobra Kai students but no... it was Kreese. Miguel was furious thinking that Kreese could show up like nothing happened, so Miguel growled, his eyes turning blood red.

"Hey Johnny... if you want me to help in the dojo, you better call of your little pet." Kreese laughs evilly. Miguel then slowly and menacingly turned to Johnny, "What the hell is he talking about, Sensei?" Miguel growled. Johnny didn't make a sound, he looked guilty, "Sensei! Office! Now!" Miguel growled. They both walked away, well Johnny was walking... Miguel was storming off. Neither of them bowed to Kreese... like he deserved that kind of respect. When they got to the office, Miguel didn't even to hesitate to bellow at Johnny, 

"Sensei, Him! Are you serious, that son of a bitch?", Johnny sighed... he didn't really have an excuse and that would make Miguel more furious than he already is, he was lucky that Miguel didn't fully change and that it was his eyes only. "Look, he was like a father-figure to me... I want to give him a second chance because he isn't that bad of a guy..." Johnny explained, his voice soft and caring. Miguel's jaw dropped in shock, he wasn't that bad of a guys... that's a bunch of bullshit! Miguel knew he had no choice but to accept and corporate with Johnny, 

"But if he does something that gets someone hurt... I swear, I will kill him on the spot!" Miguel threatened, in a low voice. Johnny didn't blame him... if he was a werewolf like Miguel, he would most likely do that too. "Fair point but please try to be good..." Johnny pleaded. Miguel reluctantly nodded, he had to accept it but he would always be on his toes if Kreese tried anything... 


	7. Chapter 7

Miguel glared at Kreese whilst the Cobra Kai students got ready, he absolutely despised the man, how could Johnny ever let him back into the dojo? It wasn't like Miguel could do anything about it... he had to listen to Kreese whenever he was teaching. Hawk and Aisha walked up to Miguel and Miguel and Hawk did their signature handshake, "Hey man, you good... heard you went missing for the night... you know man, you gotta tell me... is this because of Sam?" Hawk asked. "Yeah, you've been very different since the tournament, Sam told me you were using tasers and chains for karate lessons, is it really because of Sam?" Aisha added on. Hawk looked at Miguel with awe... Hawk always thought Miguel was the most strongest and badass person he knew.

"Yes but also no, we cleared the air and we became quite good friends..." Miguel started. Hawk and Aisha looked relived to see their friend already doing better, "But she was sent to the hospital and we went on call and I accidentally told Sam that I love her..." Miguel admitted. Aisha's eyes widened and Hawk grinned like a madman, "Holy shit... really, what she say?" Hawk interrogated. "She... I don't know, I ended the call before she answered, I only realized what I said after saying that I love her and goodbye..." Miguel admitted. Aisha gave Miguel a pat on the back,

"Well, what do you plan on saying to her when you guys next talk and don't worry, she won't go crazy on you..." Aisha started, "Sexually or in an actual crazy way!" Hawk interrupted, very quickly. Miguel swung his head back and groaned in embarrassment and Aisha just glared Hawk to shut him up, "Look Miguel, Sam is understanding, just talk it out and sure, it might be awkward at first but the sooner the better!" Aisha explained, putting on an enthusiastic tone to try cheer Miguel up. He smiles warmly at the two of them,

"Anyway, whose the old man?" Hawk asks, changing the subject. Miguel got worried and his face showed it, he couldn't let Kreese hurt his friends in anyway, he would try his best... but what if it wasn't enough? "Hey dude, you okay... you just spaced out," Hawk stated. He was getting worried because Miguel should be happy and proud that he won the tournament, but he looks like no champion since the tournament he looks like he's been through hell, emotionally and physically. Miguel blinked a few times and shook his head, "Nothings wrong, I'll tell you later but quick word of advice, don't trust the old man..." Miguel advised, making Aisha and Hawk confused,

"Quiet!" Johnny barked and everyone fell silent, "I'll tell you later, meet me at the mall around 4 PM..." Miguel quickly whispers to them, they nod. They all lined up in rows as Johnny paced up and down, Kreese observing the class... disgusted on how pathetic and weak they all looked, "Class! We have a visitor, this is Mr. Kreese and don't mind him. he's just an observer... pretend like he's not even here," Johnny introduced.

"Mr. Diaz, warm them up!" Johnny ordered. Miguel walked in front of the class, turned towards them and bowed, "Fighting positions!" Miguel ordered, full seriousness in his voice. Everyone got into their fighting positions and got ready, "Front kick, Yuh!" Miguel ordered, doing a front kick with the others following right behind, "Forward strike, Yuh!" Miguel ordered, doing a forward strike with the others doing the same, "Side jab, Yuh!" Miguel orders, doing a side jab but everyone else does a dab, "Shit!" Miguel whispers to himself that he forgot to dab but he wasn't at his best either. He glanced at Johnny, who look like he wanted to laugh but since Kreese was there, he looked embarrassed and disappointed, "What the hell was that?" Johnny demands. Miguel stayed quiet as he wasn't really part of it. There was a bit of talk that Miguel didn't listen to because he was focused on Kreese even if he wasn't directly looking at the old man,

"SSSSSSSS!" The class hissed, which made Miguel snap his thoughts back on to the class when he realized they were doing the snake-do thing, "Quiet!" Johnny yelled, more aggressively than he ever has done... was Johnny trying to make Kreese impressed, Miguel realized, "5 AM tomorrow... Corner of Fulton and Raymer... You don't show, and you're off the team." Johnny threatened, "Class dismissed." he added on, walking away. Miguel sighed in disappointment as everyone went to get changed. Aisha and Hawk were outside so Miguel went to talk to them, 

"Hey guys, what's up?" Miguel asks. "Sensei was acting very differently, is it because of that old man... Kreese, I think?" Hawk stated. Miguel nodded, "Look, I'm going home to get something more suitable and comfortable for the mall, so I'll see you two there?" Miguel said, making sure they were going. They nodded and Hawk did his handshake with Miguel as they all went their separate ways.

* * *

Miguel wasn't sure what to do, he had gotten home, took a quick shower and got changed. He still had around 40 minutes to spare and he didn't know what to do because the mall was a 5 minute walk away from the Miguel's house. Miguel decided to go to the mall 40 minutes early because he could possibly find something interesting in the meantime. He waved a goodbye to his yaya and mom before leaving. It was a 5 minute walk and for once, Miguel hardly heard anything only the cars driving by and birds singing... Miguel actually felt peaceful for once. He strolled around the mall waiting and looking for something interesting to do. He had reached the 3rd floor, still trying to look for something and has been doing so for 20 minutes.

He strolled around and got to a cafe, Miguel realized he was quite hungry so he ordered a cheeseburger. He didn't sit down, just stood up and ate. After he was finished, Miguel proceed to walk back down to the 1st floor. He made his way to the escalator until he saw two familiar figures... Sam and Robby. Miguel groaned in annoyance, that was his only way down to the 1st floor. All 3 of them made eye contact and it was very awkward then something came to mind, 'What if Sam told Robby that I said I love you to her?' Miguel shook the thought away and speed-walked away from them, waiting until they were not in sight so he was clear to get to the 1st floor without talking to them. After a minute, they were not in sight so Miguel rushed to the escalator and got on towards the 2nd floor and then go to the 1st floor. Miguel finally got to the entrance of the mall, it was 5 minutes away till 4 so he just leaned on a wall, arms crossed and waited. It weirdly felt comfortable and he felt like falling asleep...

He felt a hand of his shoulder, he turned to face the person. It was Sam, "Sam, what are you doing here?" Miguel asks, quite confused, also, where was Robby? She didn't reply though. Miguel tilted his head and Sam cupped his face like she was going to kiss him. Miguel tried to escape but all of his body refused, like they were comfortable with Sam's touch. She then grabbed his collar and dragged Miguel towards her. She then smashed her lips into Miguel's, it caught Miguel by shock and surprise but he forgot about it when he kissed back...

Miguel opened his eyes with a sudden gasp. It was a dream, Miguel wanted to yell out loud, why did he love Samantha Larusso so much? He saw two cars park into the parking lot. The people driving the car came out, Hawk and Aisha, they started walking to Miguel, who smiled. "Hey man, hope you didn't wait long.." Hawk said, "Not at all..." Miguel lied, but it wasn't that bad waiting, the only bad part being Robby and Sam. "Anyway, let's get something to eat and talk," Aisha stated, walking into the entrance, followed by Hawk and then Miguel. They went to the 3rd floor, Miguel forgetting that Sam and Robby were probably up there because he was in a deep conversation. 

They somehow made their way to the cafe, and sat down. "Anyway Miguel, we came here for a reason, something to do with Mr. Kreese, what's up?" Aisha asked, changing the subject from what they were talking about. Miguel's face slightly dropped at the subject but he knew that was the actual reason they were all here. He was about to start before a waitress came, she was quite young... around Miguel, Hawk and Aisha's age. She was looking... no, staring at Miguel with adoration in her eyes along with hints of interest and curiosity and Miguel noticed. He also noticed that Hawk was grinning at him, Hawk must've realized what the waitress was thinking because he was grinning and raising his eyebrows. Miguel rolled his eyes,

"Hi, I'll be your waitress today, what can I get you?" She asked, her voice was gleeful and full of life but it seemed forced. The three of them took a quick scan at the menu, "Can I have a cheeseburger with fries?" Aisha asked, politely. The girl smiled and wrote down the order, "Can I have just fries?" Hawk asked. The girl scribbled that down, "And for you, sir?" She asked Miguel...

* * *

Sam and Robby were having fun, hanging out at the mall... as friends. They wanted to date but that would be quite disrespectful towards Daniel, even if Robby kissed Sam. Instead, they just decided to be friends. They spent most of the time on the 3rd floor because it was the most interesting floor, for both genders. They even saw some friends from Sam's school and talked for a bit before saying goodbye. "Hey, wanna get something to eat cause I'm starving..." Sam stated. Robby nodded and they walked to the cafe... in fact, the same cafe that Miguel, his friends and the girl was, who was flirting with Miguel. They got to the cafe and didn't notice Miguel and his friends at the cafe but then again, Miguel and his friends didn't notice Sam and Robby. After a minute of waiting for a waiter, Sam started looking around, "What's wrong?" Robby asked. "Looking for a waiter, there hasn't been any yet..." Sam responded. 

"Hey, after my shift, you guys want to hang out?" They heard someone say. Sam and Robby didn't want to look because they might've laughed, it was that cringe. Sam covered her mouth whilst Robby bit his tongue... it was getting hard not to laugh, "Yeah sure, by the way this is Hawk and Aisha!" A familiar voice replied, that caused them to stop laughing in less than a second and shoot their heads over towards where the conversation was coming from. It was Miguel, Hawk and Aisha sitting and talking to a waitress. Sam noticed the waitress take an interest in Miguel by staring at him, jealousy started to gnaw Sam and she noticed it. She became confused, why was she jealous... she didn't care who dated Miguel... but the waitress and Miguel had just met as well! Sam started to wonder and think very hard why she cared who Miguel dated, then the times Miguel and her had together came to mind... and then she realized what the problem was and thought to herself,

'I'm in love with Miguel Diaz!' 


	8. Chapter 8

No, no, no... I can't love Miguel, I like Robby!' Sam yelled at herself. She then realized she said (in her mind) that she LOVED Miguel and that she LIKED Robby... Shit! She should've know, Miguel was different to everyone else and Sam knew that like how she should've know that she loved Miguel. "Hey, what can I get you two?" The waitress asks, it was the same one flirting with Miguel and 'hanging out' with him, Hawk and Aisha. Sam slightly glares at the girl, jealousy starting to over come Sam. She definitely knew that she loved Miguel, 

"Hey, I swear I know you... you look familiar!" Sam lied, out-loud. It caught Miguel, Hawk and Aisha's attention. Miguel groaned and Hawk had a hearty chuckle. "No sorry but what would you like to eat?" The waitress repeats, starting to get uncomfortable at the presence of Robby and Sam. "Hey Tory!" Miguel call to the waitress, she turns to face Miguel, "We'll be looking around, don't take that long..." Miguel added-on. Tory, as the waitress was called, smiled and nodded. (Authors note: Tory gets introduced earlier to the story)

"Where we going?" Tory asks and Miguel replies with a shrug, pretending like he hasn't noticed Sam or Robby. Tory lets out a slight chuckle and shakes her head in amusement before turning back to Sam and Robby. "So, what can I get you two?" Tory asks, getting fed up with the two of them. "I'll have some chicken nuggets with fries..." Robby replies, "I'll just have fries..." Sam murmurs. Tory scribbles that down and with a relived smile, she walks off to the counter, giving the chefs, the order. Sam's eyes then landed on Miguel, who was strolling around, looking bored out of his mind. Aisha was in a clothing store, most likely getting clothes and Hawk was off somewhere, doing who knows what. Sam needed to talk to Miguel, she missed him... both as a friend and as a boyfriend. "Hey, I'll be right back..." Sam says, her attention mostly on Miguel. Robby was about to ask where, since they ordered food but Sam was already gone... going towards Miguel. Robby sighed in annoyance, Miguel was really getting on Robby's nerves and it was getting harder not to punch him.

Miguel saw Sam coming in his direction, so he tries to run away, "Miguel..." Sam says. Miguel stops in his tracks and turns. Sam was a meter away from Miguel, "Yeah...?" Miguel asks, voice full of nervousness. He wasn't sure if Sam was going to ask if they were still good after Miguel said 'I love you' or they were going to have a very awkward talk, which would possibly end up good or bad... "Did you mean it...?" Sam asks, embarrassed but curious. That was not the question Miguel was expecting. "Er... um... I... um... yes!" He stammered, and regretted it. He had accidentally said yes without any context... there was no way he could recover with 'In a friend's way'. 

There was an awkward silence, Miguel clicked his tongue and stared at his feet... he didn't want to see Sam's reaction, "Miguel..." she says. Miguel gulps but doesn't reply, "Miguel... please look at me," Sam whispers, in a pleading but soothing tone. Miguel, reluctantly, looks into her eyes, trying his best not to look away. His eyes said everything... guilty but truth and the tiniest hint of hope. Miguel didn't even realize that little piece of hope but he knew it was true and he felt guilty about it. He couldn't even read Sam's eyes, not like Sam could read Miguel's anyway.

"Miguel, you trusted me with one of your deepest secrets." Sam stated. Miguel slightly nodded, trying anything to break eye contact, "That's why I'm going to let you on one of my own..." Sam admitted, her palms started to sweat, she started to get fidgety and her throat tightened up slightly. Miguel had hardly any time to process what she had said before that one meter between them immediately closed and Sam kissed Miguel. Miguel had sort of Deja Vu, like the dream he had outside, 'It's just a dream... just a dream...' Miguel thought over and over again. At first, he didn't kiss back but after a second he couldn't... it felt so real so he kissed back, it was so passionate. Miguel's eyes closed his eyes in relaxation. All his worries and guilt all disappeared... was this real? Miguel questioned but soon stopped when Sam slowly pulled away. Miguel opened his eyes and Sam was still there, 

"W-w-why...?" Miguel hardly got out as a whisper. Sam looked a bit disappointed, did she need to answer that question... was it not enough for Miguel to figure out that she loved him! Did Miguel not love Sam back... all these negative thoughts came to mind. "I mean your with Robby, even if I'm not a big fan of him, it's not right!" Miguel states, nervousness gone. Then Sam realized this was because of Robby, not that Miguel didn't like her, "And your family probably thinks I'm a piece of shit or a jerk..." Miguel adds on. Sam hated it but she knew Miguel was right... on the part about her family hating him, not that Robby and her were dating.

"We can still date, right?" Sam asks, a bit pleading and upset. "But your with--" Miguel tried to argue back. "I'm not with him!" Sam declared, a bit more harshly than she intended. Miguel listens to Sam's heart, it was very steady meaning she wasn't lying, Miguel sees Tory walking towards them, "Look... can we talk about this another time, maybe tomorrow?" Miguel suggest. With a sigh, Sam agrees and starts walking back, going past Tory. 

"Hey, who was that?" Tory asked, it wasn't in a jealousy, clingy type way, just a casual, curious way. "A friend..." Miguel replies. Tory looked at Miguel suspiciously but in a playful way. "That's why you two were nearly going into a full-on make out session?" Tory jokes. Miguel groans in embarrassment and then he hears a sort of evil laugh, he turns to see Hawk and Aisha. "Don't worry, we recorded it..." Aisha laughs before staring a video of Miguel and Sam practically making out... shit! Miguel looks horrified, "Delete it!" Miguel orders desperately. Hawk shakes his head and Miguel sighs in defeat, "Okay, let's go to Golf 'n' Stuff, it's only a few minutes away with the car!" Miguel says, trying to change the subject. They start walking towards the entrance, "So was it just kissing or tongue action as well?" Hawk asks, curiously."Shut up!" Miguel whines as the girls start laughing, 

"Hey... is it okay if my friend comes to Golf 'n' Stuff with us?" Aisha asks. Miguel slightly smiles that Aisha changed the subject, "Okay what is his name?" Tory asks as they get on the escalator, "Her name..." Aisha corrects. Miguel laughs along with Hawk, "Okay what's 'her' name!" Tory sarcastically corrects. Miguel and Hawk were laughing harder, "Well her name is Samantha Larusso..." Aisha says, Miguel still laughing but it becomes more forced, "Fucking what...?" He demands, his voice very cheerful but forced. When Hawk hears this, he laughs so hysterically that he starts crying. "No..no...no, you can't be serious!" Miguel whines but Aisha smirks and pulls out her phone, which showed Aisha asking Sam if she wanted to hang out at Golf 'n' Stuff and Sam had to reply with a 'of course but Robby is also coming, hope that doesn't bother you!'... Miguel huffed, he wondered why he had to be stuck with these assholes.

They got out of the mall and walked towards Hawk and Aisha's cars. "Hey Tory, go with Aisha... Miguel you're with me." Hawk orders. Miguel honestly would've ran there with his super speed ability instead of being in a car with Hawk after... well the 'incident' with Sam but he had to, so he wouldn't raise suspicion about him being a werewolf. He got into the passenger car and Hawk got into the driver's seat. 

They had left the parking lot and were already on the way to Golf 'n' Stuff, "So, el serpiente, tell me... what's up with you and Sam?" Hawk interrogates. Miguel sighs and looks out the window of this car, "Trust me dude... I don't know, ever since I've told her something only a very few people know... my heads been spinning and it honestly feels like someone else has been in control these past couple of days, since the tournament." Miguel replies and can immediately feel the jealousy radiate of Hawk, "What'd you tell her?" Hawk asks, intrigued. Miguel sighs, 

"Dude, it's better that you don't know, the less people that know... the better!" Miguel replies. Hawk seems to be more understandable, which was a surprise for Miguel, "Okay, but if you ever want to talk about it, please do... I'm always here for you, Cobra Kai for life!" Hawk states, making Miguel genuinely smile, "Trust me dude, you'll know sooner than expected," Miguel whispers to himself,

* * *

Soon they made it to the Golf 'n' Stuff and waited for Aisha, Tory, Sam and Robby. Aisha's car parked right next to Hawk's and a minute later, a white BMW parked on the other side of Hawk's car. They all got out the car and gave each other awkward glances and none of them moved, "Come on Miguel lets have fun!" Tory exclaims, dragging Miguel away. It was embarrassing but it got them out the way of the awkwardness, soon they were followed by the other four. 

They all spent a lot of time, talking, laughing and playing, the only people who didn't talk with each other were: Sam and Miguel, Miguel and Robby, Robby and Hawk. Tory didn't mind Robby or Sam as she didn't know them. At one point, Miguel and Sam both went to the hoop shooting, it was awkward but they didn't make eye contact or talk to each other. Miguel made every shot, which made Sam suspicious... she looked at Miguel, whose eyes were red... "Cheater!" She joked. Miguel looked at Sam with his red eyes, "Shit!" Miguel cursed when he realized what Sam was referring to. Sam laughed and Miguel joined in. "Still a Lakers' fan?" Miguel asks, turning his eyes back to normal. Sam smiles and nods, "Obviously!" She exclaims, 

"What about you? Still doing well with underprivileged Encino kids and seating charts?" Sam jokes. Miguel laughs. "Hey, you two... get your asses over here!" Hawk yells to them. Miguel and Sam turn to see the photo booth... there was already four of them in the booth, how could two more fit in? Miguel sighs, takes one more shot... which obviously goes in and starts walking, followed by Sam. They all somehow got in, it was a bit uncomfortable but they manged. Sam put in money into the machine and the screen showed a countdown. Everyone smiled as the flash went off, they all made weird and funny gestures every flash that went off. They all got out and waited for the photos to get printed. It came out and Hawk immediately snatched it away to have a look. They all awkwardly wait for Hawk to finish examining but he gave it to Miguel with a puzzled look.

Miguel took a glance at the pictures, his face was blurred out for some reason. Miguel realized... werewolf powers... every time someone or something takes a picture with a flash, it blurs a werewolves face out. Sam remembered this happening on their first date as well. "Well... we'll have to work with it!" Miguel says. It only blurred Miguel's face so it wasn't too bad. "Okay then... let's go and play some golf!" Sam exclaims, trying to change the subject. Miguel shoots Sam a grateful look before they walk outside. It was quite dark, the sun was setting. It was the perfect temperature for outside. They all bought their own golf clubs and had a little competition.

At the end, Miguel won but Sam knew exactly why, then second it was Tory and third being Sam. Tory looks up at the night sky, "Look at that full moon, looks so beautiful in the night sky!" She says, everyone looks up at the full moon, well Miguel stares at the full moon and Sam looked at Miguel, concerned. He seemed to tense up and his breath became shaky, "Look today was really great but I gotta go get some rest..." Miguel lies. Everyone then looks at him, "Rest for what?" Hawk asks.

"Sensei told us we needed to be somewhere at 5 AM, correct?" Miguel asks. Aisha and Hawk realize, "Shit, your right, look we also go to go but... hang out soon?" Hawk asks, Everyone nods, "Okay Miguel... I'll drop you off--" Hawk says but Miguel already zoomed off into the night. "He does realize his home is 20 minutes away, he's going to be more exhausted..." Aisha states. "He'll be fine..." Sam says. They all go into theirs cars and go home.

After an hour of two, everyone in the Larusso's house was asleep... apart from Sam. Miguel told Sam that he didn't have control over the full moon but was he with anyone? is he hurting someone right now? Did he kill someone? Was he hurt? All these question spun through when she knew someone... someone Miguel trusted. She searched a website to find his name and called it,

"Hello?!?" His voice sounded desperate, annoyed and a bit scared, 

"Hello Mr. Lawrence... this is Samantha Larusso..." Sam replied into the phone... then she asks, "Is Miguel with you...?"


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you want, Larusso?" Johnny demands and Sam winces. "Look I just want to know if you know where Miguel is and if he's okay, we were hanging out and he kind of ran away..." Sam replies. There was silence, "Miguel is with me at the dojo... he's just a bit sick..." Johnny lied. He took the phone from his ear for a second to see Miguel, full werewolf form... going crazy and trying to tear down the chains that were holding him. Johnny had to make sure to buy a lot more because last time, Miguel ripped straight through the chains, "I know he's a werewolf!" Sam states. Johnny wasn't sure if Miguel told her or she found out... but either way she knew. 

"Okay, yeah, fine... he is and well... he's full werewolf form," Johnny exclaimed, putting the phone a little bit near Miguel so Sam could hear. She heard growling, howling and yelling... it all came from Miguel. "Can... I... um, come over... to check on him?" Sam asks, nervously. Johnny sighs, "What? No! There are 3 reasons why, first, Miguel could hurt or kill you and I've already got enough shit with your dad... second, it's at the Cobra Kai dojo, a place your dad hates... and third, I simply don't trust you or any of the Larusso's!" Johnny growled. Sam rolled her eyes, how could Miguel like Johnny at all? But Johnny had told Sam where the two of them were.

For the 3rd time, Sam snuck out of the house. She winced at every creek or any sound she made, she would wait a few seconds before proceeding closer to the outside of the house. Sam quickly scribbled a note saying she was sleeping over at her friends house before she went to the door and the unlock it, car keys in hand, got outside, locked the door from the outside and rushed to her car. She slowly opened the car door and got the car started as quietly as possible. No lights turned on in the house so she was still clear, Sam reversed very slowly until she got out on to the streets, heading straight towards Reseda's strip malls... to specifically and unfortunately to Cobra Kai's dojo...

* * *

Sam parked in front of the dojo, it was dark inside and she started to question whenever Johnny was telling the truth or not... that was until she heard a loud howl from inside the dojo. It made Sam jump out of her skin but she got out the car, locked the car and scurried to the door. It was unlocked so Sam walked in. There was no one in the dojo, so where did the howl come from... her eyes landed on a wooden white door in the back of the dojo. On the bottom of the door, where the gap was, there was a light... they were in there!

She rushes over there and slowly opens the door. When it's full opened, she sees Johnny trying to calm Miguel down whilst he was fully werewolf. Miguel's furious glares goes from Johnny to Sam, which makes her flinch. Johnny follows where Miguel's attention had diverted to... Sam. Johnny facepalms, "Kids... they never listen, do they?" Johnny asks, rhetorically. "What are you doing here, kid?" Johnny asks, annoyed. Miguel attempts to snap at Johnny but just by an inch, Johnny dodges. "I wanted to check on Miguel..." Sam replies, nervously.

"Well you have seen him now, goodbye!" Johnny shouts before forcing his attention to Miguel, he was staring at Sam and he was slowly calming down, his wolf features slowly fading away. When Miguel realized why he was calming down, he thought about Robby and Sam kissing... he wanted to make himself angry... for what reason? To hide the fact that Miguel had loved Sam and she had always kept him calm, either way the red eyes, that were slowly dimming back to his normal colored eyes, immediately glowed bright red and his wolf features came back in a few seconds. He went back to growling and howling, Sam looked worried but Johnny was thinking really hard until he realized something... "Larusso!" He calls to Sam, who looks at him, "Can you try talk to Miguel, I want to see something?" Johnny asks. Sam takes a glance at a very crazy Miguel before hesitantly nodding, proceeding towards Miguel. 

"Hey Miguel... it's me, Sam." Sam introduces herself. Miguel slightly calms down but carries on. "I just wanted to say that I hope you forgive me for my strange antics at the mall, in the afternoon..." Sam explains. Miguel calmed down more, "It's just that without you, I haven't been myself... I'm not going to lie, our first date we ever had was the best one I ever had, not just because of Senior Octopus but because I spent it with you..." Sam confesses, she didn't care how mad or angry or out-of-control Miguel was, she wanted to calm him down and confess as well. She put a hand through his hair, which he didn't complain... growl or anything, he seemed to enjoy it. Sam smiled as Miguel slowly came back instead of the other side of him. 

Johnny seemed to figure something out as Miguel was taking deep breaths, staying human. "Larusso, can you wait out there for a second?" Johnny asks, pointing towards the door she came through. Sam nods and walks there, facing the dojo's door but still trying to listen into what Johnny and Miguel were talking about, "Miguel... I now know something that might help to calm down during full moons or when you feel like changing!" He exclaims and it catches Sam's attention, "What is it, Sensei?" Miguel asks, absolutely exhausted. "I know who your anchor is..." Johnny replies. Sam shoots her towards the two of them... Miguel now had an anchor? It was good news, it should've been but Sam knew what an anchor, a person who could keep that specific werewolf under control because of their special bond, whether that being a family member, friend or... lover. She needed to hear who Miguel's anchor was though, 

"Sensei... I know... I know that Samantha Larusso is my anchor!" Miguel responds. Sam's eyes widened but a smile slowly grew on her face, she was that special someone to Miguel. "So how come after you were calming down, seeing her, why did you get angry again?" Johnny asks, curiously. Miguel sighs, "Because I can't let people know my weakness... I can't let people hurt Sam just too get to me, you know how much it would hurt to see the one you love get hurt, Sensei... I nearly killed a guy for hurting Sam!" Miguel shouts, his voice becoming more upset at the thought of Sam hurt again. Once was enough and he nearly killed someone for hurting Sam! "I guess that's understandable... but kid, we got to get these chains off you, cause you got somewhere to be by 5 AM!" Johnny states. Miguel groans as Johnny starts taking the chains off. They got their stuff and were ready to leave the dojo but they saw Sam standing in the same place Johnny had asked to stay at, and considering they weren't being quiet... she heard all of it. 

Miguel's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, she really had heard all of it. Miguel thought Sam had left, "Um... Sam, what a... nice surprise!" Miguel lies, sometimes he wishes he could just disappear. Sam grins, "So... I'm your special someone if I can keep you calm." she teases Miguel while Johnny just laughed. Miguel blushes and covers his face. "Shall we talk about it?" Sam continues to tease, 

"Um sorry, but I can't... because I got to get home to sleep, you know I gotta be somewhere by 5 AM..." Miguel reasons, "No, it's alright... I'll wake you up on time either way!" Johnny states, cheerily but it was only to annoy Miguel. His mouth drops, Johnny couldn't being doing this to him now! "Sensei... we kissed today... it's already awkward between us already!" Miguel mouths angrily. Johnny's mouth forms into a smirk... Miguel never told him, "Fuck!" Miguel realizes. "Miguel will talk to you about it, don't worry Larusso..." Johnny explains, making Miguel's decision for him, without Miguel's permission.

"Okay let's go!" Sam says, dragging Miguel's arm in a similar manner to how Tory did. Miguel gave one last glance at Johnny, who was chuckling and waving at Miguel. He flips Johnny off, "I hate you!" he mouths, "Love you too, Diaz!" he yells back, laughing his ass off before going into his office. Sam led Miguel to her car and they got in, "So want to have a drive around while we talk?" Sam asks, as they get in. Miguel nods. They drove around for a minute or two in silence in the night. 

"So... I want to ask, why am I that special person who keeps you calm?" Sam asks. Miguel didn't have much of an answer, what was he going to say, 'with the power of love'? or some other bullshit saying like that. "I don't know what to say apart from our special bond... something I'm not sure we have..." Miguel replies, doubtfully. Sam steals a glance at Miguel, "We may have a special bond... it's just... it might not be as strong right now." Sam commented. "Maybe... maybe, who knows Sam." Miguel whispers.

After some small talk, they got into conversations about what they were doing for the Summer Vacation, karate, friends and other stuff. "Can I show you a place?" Miguel asks as their other conversation died out. "Okay... where is it?" Sam asks, suspiciously. Miguel pulls out his phone, turns on the GPS and starts directing Sam on where to go. After around 10 minutes, they parked at the outskirts of the valley, the view of the valley from where they were... well it was beautiful! Especially when they got out... 

"Wow, Miguel... This place is amazing!" Sam exclaims, happily and amazed. Miguel softly smiles at Sam's reaction but didn't say anything, he didn't want to ruin the view for her. "I wish we could just stay here for the whole night..." Sam pouts. Miguel takes a glance at Sam's car, the view and Sam. It would be an amazing night... alone with Sam! "We could sleep in the back seats of your car..." Miguel joked. He turns to go back into the passenger's seat in the front of the car, Miguel starts "We should get--" but Sam cuts him off, "Okay... let's do that!" She exclaims. Miguel shoots his head to Sam to see if she was joking, but her face was full on serious. Miguel didn't know what to say.

"But... y-y-you got to get home because if your not h-home, then your parents will get worried and s-suspicious!" Miguel stammers. Sam walks up to him, "Well I told them I'm at a sleepover..." She says before walking past him and into the back seats. Miguel followed, opened the door but kind of just stood there, "Come on, what are you waiting for? It'll be fine..." Sam says, reassuringly as she pats the seat next to her. With a sigh, Miguel complies and sits next to her. Sam quickly leans forwards and cuts off the engine before leaning back next to Miguel. She sat in the middle seat while Miguel sat on her left and soon Sam had her head leaned on Miguel's shoulder, which felt really comfortable.

Sam soon became tired and yawned but she tried to stay awake. "You should get some rest Sam..." Miguel says but Sam shakes her head, "I don't want to because if I will, you won't be here when I wake up..." Sam complains before yawning again. "Come on Sam, we can do this another time as well." Miguel replies reassuringly, rubbing her arm. "Okay but you have to keep that promise!" She declares. Miguel smiles and nods, 

"There are blankets in the boot..." Sam says. Miguel nods and gets out the car, he gets to the back of the car and opens the boot... there was only one blanket, it was quite cold even for Miguel but Sam needed it more. He grabs the blanket and closes the boot before getting back into the back of the car, next to Sam. He unwraps the blanket, puts it over her entire body and wraps his arm around her, "What about you?" Sam asks. "I'll be fine..." He whispers to her. Sam slowly shakes her head, "No, no.. I can't let you get cold, you showed me this place and done so much more for me." She whispers back before getting closer to Miguel that they were touching and then Sam put the blanket on Miguel as well. She leaned on Miguel for comfort before going to sleep. Miguel looked at her... she was so beautiful. It was quite comfortable the position they were in, Miguel leaned back a bit before his head and back touched the seat before slowly going to sleep himself, "I love you Samantha..." Miguel whispers before falling asleep.

* * *

Miguel hears a vibration coming from his pocket. His eyes slowly opened up, and he searched his pockets for his phone. Miguel looked out of the windshield, it was early in the morning as the sun was just coming up. When he pulled out his phone and turned it on, Miguel shut his eyes... waiting for them to adjust to the beaming light that came from the phone. He then opened his eyes again and read the notification, it was a text from his mom asking where he was because he needed to get somewhere at 5 AM. Miguel checked the time... it was practically 4 AM... not to bad. "Hey Sam, you gotta wake up..." Miguel whispers into Sam's ear, slowly shaking her to wake her up. Sam groaned in annoyance, she probably didn't want to get up this early in the morning. "Miguel, please... can we stay here like this?" Sam pleaded, her voice quite tired and a bit upset. Miguel couldn't say 'No' as he also wanted to stay like this but he also wanted to stay on the Cobra Kai team, "Just a few more minutes... a few more..." Miguel replies. Sam then places her head on his chest but she didn't go back to sleep, "You don't want to back to sleep?" Miguel questioned, confused. Sam smiles,

"I asked if we could stay here, like this... never about going back to sleep, I remember that you need to be somewhere by 5 AM," Sam says, remembering what Johnny had said to Miguel. He smiles and they stay quiet, Sam just relaxed while Miguel caressed her hair. 10 Minutes pasted and Miguel knew he really had to go, "Sam... I really got to go, I have hardly an hour left before I got to be somewhere," Miguel says. Sam slowly gets off Miguel and gets into a seating position. They both get out the car, it was much warmer than yesterday night, "Are you sure we can't stay here and tell your Sensei that your taking care of me because I'm sick or something and we can just relax here with this beautiful view?" Sam asks, though it sounded a bit like whining. 

"Sam... if you ever want to get away from something, like if something is happening and you just want to be away from it, come here and if you want me to come... then text me, it's nice up here for a reason, the view and because no one knows about this place..." Miguel replies, smiling but Sam was still a bit reluctant about it, "But if you forget your promise?" Sam asks. Miguel slightly chuckles...

"Don't worry, wolves have great memories and so do werewolves!" Miguel slightly laughs and soon Sam joins in. "Thank you so much for showing me this place, Miguel... and I promise I won't show anyone this place." Sam says. Miguel let's out a relived sigh, 

"Thank God! No offence but I just didn't want to hear some rock music while I'm trying to relax here!" Miguel jokes. Sam laughs, "Anyway, I should go..." Miguel adds on. Sam is a bit disappointed, "Goodbye Miguel, see you soon." She says, Miguel smiles, "We'll see, goodbye Sam..." He replies back, giving Sam a small wave before running away with super speed. Sam lets out a happy sigh before getting into her car and driving home, hopefully her parents didn't interrogate her too much and she definitely hoped they wouldn't call Aisha's parents asking if Sam was over at their house, because obviously Sam was going to say she was at Aisha's house. 

She wondered what was going to happen with her and Miguel, especially now that she knew she was Miguel's anchor... but she was hoping for the best...


	10. Chapter 10

Miguel kept running at high speeds. Luckily, there was hardly anyone around so he could run as fast as he could. If he wanted to go through a shortcut, he would just jump on top of buildings... it was so much easier. Miguel was grateful that he could use his wolf powers without losing control now that he had Sam as an anchor. Miguel wasn't using his claws or anything just his super senses along with super speed. By the time he got there, it was 4:30 in the morning and he already heard voices, he turned the corner and saw Hawk, Aisha, Johnny, some other Cobra Kai students and Kreese. Miguel sighed at the sight of the old man but strolled over to them, "Diaz, you're here... okay so--" Johnny started before really eyeing Miguel, "Wait Diaz, why are you still in your clothes from yesterday?" Johnny asks, making Hawk, Aisha and Kreese focus their attention on him,

"Yeah... Sensei's right, why are you in your clothes from yesterday? And does this have to do anything with why Mr. Larusso called my parents asking if Sam was sleeping over at my house?" Aisha adds on. Miguel doesn't reply... which gave everyone their answer, "Way to go dude, I didn't know you had it in you... fist me bro!" Hawk cheers, bringing his arm up for a fist-bump. Miguel glares at him, "I'm not going to 'fist you' for that, it's weird!" Miguel states. Johnny had to hold in his laugh, "Okay, enough talk about Diaz's sex life--" 

"We did not have sex!" Miguel snaps, very annoyed. "--But we got work to do, so let me show you what your going to do..." Johnny finishes, walking towards some wheelbarrows with cement bags next to them. Everyone was confused, "Because your all here early, your going to mix this cement, pour some in and possibly wet it if it dries to much... everyone pick a partner and decide who is going to do what!" Johnny states. Everyone's jaw dropped, was Johnny really going to do that. Miguel paired up with Hawk and decided to do the stirring, while Hawk did the pouring.

After a few minutes, everyone's arm started to ache, apart from Miguel.. who could heal any of the pain he felt in the aches. "Diaz... are you listening?" Kreese asks, in a very low voice so only Miguel could hear with his wolf hearing. Miguel searches for Kreese, he was off by the side, standing a bit away from Johnny. Miguel focuses back on stirring, "What do you want?!?" Miguel demands, in a very harsh but low voice so no one could hear him,

"So, your dating a Larusso... not a very good decision," Kreese tuts. Miguel scoffs and carries on stirring, "Listen here old man, I don't need your opinion!" Miguel growls. Hawk started suspecting Miguel was talking or saying something, "You okay man?" Hawk asks. Miguel looks up at him with an innocent look, "Yeah totally fine," Miguel replies before going back to stirring. "The Larusso, she may not stab you in the back right now and say she loves you but soon, she will stab you in the back, leave you and betray you..." Kreese threatens. Miguel stops stirring and starts gripping the shovel very tightly... it was very close to breaking, Hawk's worried voice didn't wake him up from his anger, 

"No she won't, your just bitter because her dad ruined your reputation!" Miguel growled. Kreese then became silent and his eyebrows furrowed, Miguel could sense it. As much as he loved his sensei as a father, Miguel hated Kreese... he preferred to be taught by Mr. Larusso rather than Kreese! Miguel soon kept on stirring with it now being quiet. Eventually, the rest of the Cobra Kai students came... only 1 or 2 were absent, Miguel was surprised but he went back to stirring... that was until he heard a truck parking near them. It was a cement truck, Miguel groaned, "Great... more cement to stir!" Miguel complained to Hawk, who could only agree. "Okay, everyone... line up!" Johnny ordered. Everyone stumbled in front of Johnny and Kreese, already exhausted. Johnny stands in front of all of them, pacing up and down, lecturing the kids that winning one championship doesn't mean anything and that they have to keep on moving forward or they would get stuck like the cement in the truck. Then he told them that they needed to move the drum with the cement in by themselves. He pulls down the ladder at the back of the truck, "Get in!" Johnny orders, everyone becomes nervous and Miguel could hear nervous whispering. Miguel decided to speak up for everyone,

"Sensei, this seems dangerous... the fumes alone can--" 

"Quiet!" A voice yelled at them, they turn... Kreese. Miguel sighed and listened to what the man had to say. He talked about how Johnny brought them up to the top of the mountain, made them strong... he also straight up insult them about who they were all weak pussies, and was really surprised that they won but that they should all trust Johnny because he made them who they were. In all honesty, it motivated Miguel to do it, "I'll do it Sensei..." Miguel speaks up with confidence. Johnny gives Miguel an approving nod before Miguel makes his way up the ladder, "No wolf strength though!" Johnny warns, quietly into his ear. Miguel lets out a slight chuckle before proceeding into the drum... he wasn't planning on it, using his wolf powers... he was going to use his human strength. Hawk immediately follows right behind. Miguel takes a good look into the drum, "Holy... shit!" Miguel stammers, in surprise before getting through the hole and slipping into the drum. Miguel takes his first step in the cement and slips, getting up immediately, some other Cobra Kai's get in but everyone was so preoccupied with how weird the cement felt that they forgot the reason they were in there. That was until Johnny came to check on them and saw them playing with the cement, "Come on, don't just stand there! You wanna get stuck? Move!" He orders. Everyone then makes it to one side of the inside of the drum and start pushing but it came difficult because of the cement on the wall, which made them slip. They kept trying and Miguel kept motivating them along with Johnny who was outside so they barely heard him. 

"Have you ever done this before?" Miguel hears Kreese ask Johnny. Miguel knew it was a 'no' because Johnny never made them do this extreme training, "Don't worry, I got this..." Johnny replies, Miguel hoped that was the case... it would've been awkward if they got stuck and if people asked why they were stuck in the back of a cement truck... what were they supposed to say, 'Oh, our Sensei got mad at us for fooling around so he made us spin a cement truck for a karate lesson...' Yeah, that definitely wasn't going to work. Miguel started to lose hope until there was movement, they made it spin! It was slow but it was process... everyone got excited and started pushing even harder, even Johnny got excited, yelling for them to carry on faster from outside. They all groaned but pushed on, it was getting faster! Some people collapsed and others had to help them so it was Miguel and Hawk only for a few seconds before they all started pushing together again with Johnny's encouraging words. 

They kept on going and it was getting really fast, the Cobra Kai students outside were now cheering as well, "Okay, that's it... you can come out now!" Johnny yells to them. They stopped pushing and waited for the drum to slow down a bit until they got out. They stood in a row in front of Johnny as he dosed all of them with a water hose to clean any cement off them. He praised them for their hard work and told them what that hard work can do for them.

* * *

Later that night, Miguel came over to Johnny's house with some food his mom cooked, "Sensei, you home?" Miguel called out into the empty apartment. He wasn't so Miguel let himself in, "I used your spare key to drop off some food." He calls out again, even after knowing Johnny wasn't home. "My mom doesn't want you eating Slim Jims for breakfast anymore." Miguel murmurs, to himself. He goes towards the fridge and puts the food in. After he puts it in, he goes to leave when a picture captures his eyes, it was a picture of a kid but his face was blurred out. Miguel turned the picture and read what was behind it, 'Robby Keene'. He wasn't surprised that it was a picture of Robby but why was his face blurred out... it didn't make any sense, "Unless..." Miguel says, searching his pocket for a photo.

It was the photo of Miguel, Sam, Aisha, Hawk, Robby and Tory in the photo booth which was in Golf 'n' Stuff. Miguel scanned the photos, it was hardly visible but Miguel could see it, just behind Miguel's blurred face was Robby... but when Miguel looked closely, you could see his face was blurred. It was then when Miguel realized, "Holy shit... Robby is a werewolf!"

Miguel wasn't sure what exactly to do with that information so he put the photo back to where it was and went home. He sat on his bed and thought long and hard. His thoughts were interrupted from a buzzing. He turned to his phone, a face time call from Sam, Miguel smiled and he answered the call, bringing the phone in front of him.

"Hey, how are you after your karate training?" Sam asks. Miguel puts on an exaggerated relived face, "Oh... it was horrible, thank god it's over!" Miguel states, with a relived sigh. Sam laughs at the gesture, "Anyway, how was your training?" Miguel asks. Sam laughs before putting on the same exaggerated relived face Miguel had, "It was horrible, I'm glad it's over... but now I learned about hyperthermia so that's great! Did you learn about anything?" Sam asks, Miguel thinks for a second, 

"Well I now found out that I have a fear of cement!" Miguel states. Sam looks confused but in a playful way, "What do you mean? Why are you afraid of cement?" Sam asks, still confused. Miguel goes on to explain about the cement mixing in the wheelbarrows and going in a cement truck and pushing it with only their strength and no help. At the end, Sam is horrified, "Miguel, why did that happen? And why did you let him do that?!?" Sam demands.

"Well I can trust him, half of the time he knows what he is doing... the other half, he's usually drunk!" Miguel replies, jokingly. It makes Sam laugh lightly, "Okay but if you ever feel like he's pushing you too far, please join the Miyagi-do dojo..." She says. Miguel wasn't sure if she was joking but her face was serious, "Sam... you want me to join the dojo that is run by your dad, who hates my guts for several reasons along with Robby, who hates my guts for several reasons!" Miguel reasons. Sam clicks her tongue, 

"Fair point but who knows... you might be a natural!" Sam replies, with a hopeful look. Miguel shrugs, "Maybe..." he responds. It was good enough, for now at least for Sam. "Look, I got to get some sleep but talk tomorrow?" Sam asks, making sure. Miguel nods, "For sure, just make sure to remember your promise to NOT tell anyone about our place..." Miguel reminds Sam, who scoffs playfully, 

"I may not be a werewolf but I still have a good memory!" Sam states, slightly insulted. Miguel remembers something and his grin fades, causing Sam to be worried, "Hey, what's wrong?" she asks. Miguel slowly nods, "Yeah, it's just I think Robby is a werewolf too..." Miguel replies. Sam was definitely taken back, "How do you know?" Sam asks. 

"I saw a picture of Robby when he was younger, his face was blurred out and to make sure, I checked the picture that we took at the photo booth with Hawk, Aisha, Tory and Robby, and well if you looked closely behind me, it was Robby and you could slightly see his face blurred as well..." Miguel replies, showing the picture at the photo booth, Sam had to squint to see properly but it was true, Robby's face was blurred, "Holy shit!" Sam whispers, in shock. Miguel nods in agreement, 

"I agree, but for now, keep quiet about it... we need to be 100% sure." Miguel orders to Sam, who nods. They say goodnight before ending the call but Miguel couldn't sleep and Sam couldn't sleep either. So they decided to call each other... at the exact same time. They waited for the other answered and hoped the other one didn't fall asleep yet... that was until a notification popped up for both of them, saying the other one was calling them. Miguel was slightly quicker because he answered before Sam could answer.

"Hey could you come to you-know-where?" Sam asks. Miguel nods, "I was about to ask the same thing..." He replies, softly. They end the call. Miguel opens his window, crawls out, shuts the window, jumps and lands on the floor with a somersault before running to their secret location at high speeds. Sam had to sneak out, she had been doing that quite a lot since being informed about the 'Supernatural world' and drove to Miguel's secret location.

* * *

Sam parked near the edge of the cliff that stood over the Valley with a magnificent view but there was no sign of Miguel, which was weird because he lived closer to the view and was about the same speed, if not faster than Sam's car. She heard rustling behind her, it was the first time realizing how scary it was behind her. It was a gloomy, silent woods... she wanted Miguel to keep her safe. The rustling became louder and a bush started rustling, "Miguel?" She whispered, becoming terrified but hoping it was Miguel. She got into a fighting position and out came... a squirrel? Sam let down her fighting position as she let out a sigh, her arms dropping to her side and her head facing the ground. Out of nowhere, something fell out of a tall tree... Sam screamed and immediately punched the thing. She was about to kick it until she heard a groan... Miguel!

"Miguel, you scared the shit out of me!" She screams at him while helping him up. Miguel put his hands up in defense, "Well... I slipped while climbing down the tree, it's kind of harder to do when you can't see where your going..." Miguel defended. Sam sighs and looks up at the tree, it was very tall but had very study branches. "I'm sorry... it's just you came out of nowhere..." Sam apologizes, still eyeing the tree and Miguel seemed to catch on, "You want to go up there?" He asks. Sam's eyes widen, she wanted to say no but part of her wanted to say yes, "If I fall, then what?" Sam asks, worriedly. Miguel looked a bit hurt, "You don't trust me, the one who was able to fall down the tree with little to minimal damage and also has super reflexes and super speed?" Miguel shoots back. Sam sighs and nods, getting on Miguel's back. 

He brings out his claws and digs them into the trunk while getting further up the tree. Sam just clung on tighter and shut her eyes, she didn't dare to open them up - even a little bit. She flinched at the feeling on something quite rough, she slowly opened her eyes, she was sitting on the highest branch, she could see over the whole woods, which now didn't look scary and the view of the Valley was even better. Her legs dangled in the air as a breeze gently passed her. Sam clutched on to Miguel, whose arm was wrapped behind Sam so she wouldn't fall. They stayed like that for a few minutes, watching the view, listening to nature and letting the breeze pass by. "Miguel, can we get down now?" Sam asks after a while. Miguel nods and shifts closer to the trunk before moving into a position where Sam could easily get on his back. She got on and Miguel slowly scaled down the tree with the help of his claws, soon they got down and Sam jumped off Miguel's back and gave him a hug, "Thank you for bringing me up there and keeping me safe!" Sam states, happily. Miguel returns the hug and awkwardly they end it. "I wouldn't say I was keeping you safe, but sure... your welcome!" Miguel replied making Sam shakes her head in amusement and softly punching him in the shoulder before walking into the back car seats... where they doing this, again? Miguel wondered before having his hand held and getting dragged by Sam... they were doing this again. They got into the back seats and sat there, it was definitely more awkward... Miguel wan't sure why... it's just the tension in the air even if nothing was happening. 

Something radiated of Sam, which is possibly the reason for the awkwardness. "So..." Miguel started awkwardly, Sam awkwardly stares at Miguel. Why the hell was this so awkward? Miguel continued, "So why'd you want to come here again? Something happening?" Sam shakes her head before leaning on Miguel, "Nothing of the sort, I just missed you..." she confesses, looking up at Miguel who looked straight back with a smile. It was the same smile, Sam fell in love with... in fact she was still in love with it and the person who owned the smile. The adrenaline started rushing, her heart pounded against her chest but Sam wasn't scared just nervous, she honestly forgot where the two of them were, but she didn't care... Sam leaned upwards, towards Miguel. She closed her eyes as their lips gently brushed each other but after a second of teasing, their lips connected... 


	11. Chapter 11

They kept kissing, Sam slowly turned to Miguel so they were in a more comfortable position. They stopped and stared at each other, breathing heavily. It was the most intense kiss they ever had. Miguel was about to talk but Sam shut him up by kissing him again. Miguel wasn't sure why Sam was kissing him and it definitely caught Miguel off guard. He loved Sam with all his heart, the reason why she was Miguel's anchor, but he was still new to love and romance so he wasn't exactly sure why she was kissing him. Sam stopped kissing Miguel to get some air, 

"Why... why did you kiss me?" Miguel asks through the panting. Sam looked embarrassed at the question, she starts fiddling with her fingers, "Because I lov--" she starts before her phone started ringing. Sam was very close to throwing her phone off the cliff but she manged not to and answered, "Hello?" Sam asks, quite rudely but then again, the person who called had interrupted Sam's confession to Miguel. "Sam, where are you?" It was her dad... that was definitely not good. She looked at Miguel,who was quietly laughing. Sam rolls her eyes at Miguel immaturity, "I'm on a walk..." She replies, unconvincingly. "So you go on a walk with your car?" Daniel asks, he already knew what the answer was. Sam groans,

"I'm just having a drive around... don't worry, I'll be home in an hour." Sam replies, reassuringly. Daniel sighs, "Just be safe... and if your not home in an hour, you are grounded!" Daniel says before ending the call. Sam groans again, sometimes her parents were a bit too overprotected and it was very annoying for Sam, "So should we get home?" Miguel asks, starting to get out of the car but Sam grabs his arm, "We have an hour..." she says before grabbing his collar and smashing her lips into Miguel's. They went back to kissing. Miguel immediately knew this was wrong, she was going through a 'phase' or something like that. Miguel lightly pushes Sam off him and shakes his head, "No... we shouldn't be doing this, it's just not right!" Miguel states, softly. Was it true... that he didn't love Sam back, did he, instead, like that girl he only met a few days ago... what was her name? Rory? Troy? No it was Tory... did Miguel like her instead of Sam. Sam shouldn't have been clingy but she couldn't let Miguel go. Sam sighed as they got out the car.

Miguel didn't even say goodbye, he just ran into the woods and disappeared, Sam was probably being a bit too much. Sam smacked her head and kept telling herself she was an idiot, she was still new to having actual feelings for boys... Sam honestly needed advice for love, she had to ask her mom... she gave good advice all the time and she definitely needed some now. Sam got into the car and started heading home. On her way home, she decided to call her mom. It rang a few times before Amanda picked up, 

"Sam, why are you calling me and where are you?" Amanda asks, tiredly. Sam takes a deep breath, "Mom... I need advice." She starts

* * *

Miguel woke up, it was around 11 AM. He was going to be hanging out with Hawk, Demetri and Moon at the beach in an hour, so Miguel puts on swimming shorts, a tank top, sandals and grabs his Cobra Kai towel before heading out to the beach. It didn't take him long to get to the beach (thanks to the super speed) but he did get weird looks, running through the city, faster than the cars, wearing clothes that you wear at the beach. When he did get there, he saw Demetri trying to impress two hot babes, but was failing, yet it seemed to impress the girls and basically ask to hang out with him later. "Way to go Demetri!" Miguel calls out to him, walking towards them. "Yeah... apart from he had nothing to do with it!" Hawk states to Miguel before looking at Demetri, "When are you ever going to join?" Hawk asks Demetri. He shrugged, "I don't know, i'm kind of enjoying the gain without the pain." Demetri confesses. Hawk sighs and shakes his head,

"Anyway Miguel, it's a nice day out... it's packed with full of babes and your the champion, it's time for you to move on from Sam and get someone new." Hawk declares. Miguel had sort of moved on from Sam... they were on good terms, well currently, Miguel wasn't sure where they stood but hopefully it was on good terms. "Not right now, unlike you... I am waiting for the right one, at least I think..." Miguel replies. Hawk fakes a yawn, pretending he was bored... he always knew Miguel was that type of guy, waiting for love... yeah, yeah, yeah... that kind of bullshit! "Dude, don't even bullshit me with that 'waiting for love' kind of shit." Hawk whines. Miguel shakes his head...

"Well I think it's sweet!" Moon commented, Miguel gave Hawk an ironic smile, "See, even your girlfriend agrees with me!" Miguel states. Hawk rolls his eyes and sighs, "Come on, let's just play volleyball with teams..." Hawk says, changing the subject. The teams were: Miguel and Demetri Vs Hawk and Moon. Miguel honestly used his wolf powers because if he didn't, he and Demetri would've lost horribly. Miguel needed this distraction, at one point, Miguel took his tank top off just too distract Hawk and Moon. It was for fun but he left it off, he wasn't scared of being shirtless. Miguel forgot about Sam, it was a good thing... he needed to be distracted from her, that was until Moon called out to someone, "Sam! Over here!" Moon yells, waving her arms.

It confused Miguel, wasn't Sam supposed to be in Karate training? He turned around, and sure enough, Sam and Robby were heading towards them... shit! Miguel needed to get out of there, fast but he couldn't just run away... he needed a plan. Miguel cursed under his breath over and over until an idea came to mind, "Hey Hawk, want to have a race?" he asks Hawk, Miguel knew Hawk could never deny a good old competition, "Okay, where to?" Hawk replies, then asking a question of his own... grinning. "Over to the ocean..." Miguel responds, pointing towards the ocean. Hawk nods, before putting 3 fingers up. He slowly put the last one down and immediately they zoomed of to the ocean. Miguel was the faster, and he was one of the fastest in the school... not counting his wolf speed, if he did use wolf speed... he was definitely the fastest in the school and possibly the fastest in the valley. Water splashed around Miguel as he made it to the edge of the water, followed by Hawk a few moments later.

"Well it's quite obvious who won." Miguel gloated. Hawk just stood their smiling, which was weird, usually he would make up an excuse or said something, so this was weird for Miguel, "Yeah, you were the fastest..." Hawk complimented, shocking Miguel... when did Hawk become kind again, "...The fastest to run away from Sam," He added on. Miguel knew Hawk wasn't being nice but did he have to notice that? Miguel groans,

"Don't be a pussy dude, just go and talk to her." Hawk advises. Hawk was never good at telling or advising someone nicely and definitely didn't sugar-coat stuff, he said everything straight to the point... Eli was truly gone. Miguel sighs before heading back to the others, followed by Hawk. On their way back, Miguel remembered something, that Robby might be a werewolf, how could he know though... without using Wolfs Bane or Mountain Ash, he could try to see if Robby could hear him with super hearing,

"Keene, can you hear me?" Miguel asks, in a low voice. He looks at Robby as he turns towards Miguel before immediately turning away but Miguel had his answer, "Keene, i know what you are because I am one too..." Miguel confesses and with that confession, Robby shoots his head towards Miguel. They had a stare down before Robby's attention went to Sam, who started talking to him. They made it towards the group and Miguel didn't even want to look at Sam... it was so awkward and air seemed to thicken with everyone glaring at one another. Miguel checked the time,

"Oh shit! Hawk, we've got karate in 45 minutes!" Miguel yells, worriedly, running to Hawk's car, followed by a worried Hawk. Hawk quickly drove Miguel home, who got into his Cobra Kai gi and ran to the dojo. He met Hawk there and they made it a few minutes earlier and started stretching. "You guys, have you seen the commercial?" Aisha asks, angrily. Miguel and Hawk looked at each other confused, "Sam's dad started his own dojo and he disses Cobra Kai!" Aisha exclaims, angrily. She gives Miguel her phone and it was a commercial about Daniel's dojo, Miyagi-do. He had called Cobra Kai, snakes in the grass and Miguel knew Johnny had heard and he wasn't going to be happy about it. 

Johnny had Cobra Kai students stand behind Aisha, as she filmed Johnny showing what Cobra Kai was about, it was around 30 seconds long, Miguel winced at any swear words because that was going on the internet. "Alright, great... make sure the Cobra Kai snake comes in at the end, alright?" Johnny orders Aisha, "Make it chrome." He adds on. Johnny was asking for a bit too much. "And throw 'Thunderstruck' under it." Johnny orders. 

"i think the right for that song will cost too much..." Aisha responds. Everyone silently agreed but Johnny didn't look frustrated or annoyed, "Nah, I already own it... cassette's in the car." johnny responded. It amazed Miguel, how Johnny didn't survive this long without knowing anything about phones, computers and all this new up-to-date technology. "Oh... and put one of those hash-browns at the end, you know, like hash-brown team Cobra Kai or something." Johnny kept ordering. Miguel realized he meant hashtag and that he was definitely copying Daniel's idea... in a way. "Then send it to the internet!" Johnny shouts before walking off into the back room, there was things that still needed to be removed and people were taking it away, very slowly. It was a great chance for Miguel to talk to Johnny about Robby, "Hey sensei..." Miguel starts, standing in front of Johnny with his hands behind his back. "Look, if it's about the infomercial--" He tried to say,

"It's not about the commercial!" Miguel cuts in brutally, and by the look of seriousness on Miguel's face... it was something bad, "It's about your son, Robby..." Miguel says. It caught Johnny's attention, "What's wrong with him? Is he hurt? Did something happen?" Johnny bombs Miguel with questions. He shakes his head, "Nothing of the sort... it's just, I think your son is exactly what I am." Miguel whispers. Johnny looked confused, "Wait werewolf? How do you know?" Johnny asks, with a quiet voice.

"I was delivering food to you, and you weren't home and I saw the picture of Robby, when he was younger but his face was blurred out... usually a sign of a werewolf, then I checked another picture, more recently, and his face was blurred out in that one too!" Miguel explains. Johnny didn't want to believe that,

"Miguel, it might've just been--" 

"He heard me whispering from a 100 meters away!" Miguel added on immediately. Johnny realized it was true, his son was now a werewolf. "Sensei, I know you don't want to talk about it and that's okay, but please don't tell anyone, not Mr. Larusso, not any other Cobra Kai members, and especially not Kreese! Miguel replies, softly. Johnny scoffed at the thought of telling Kreese, he would try anything to sink into Robby and get him into the 'Strike First, Strike Hard, No Mercy' motto, especially the 'No Mercy'. Johnny let out a forced smile, giving Miguel a slight pat on the back, "Thanks for telling me kid, now get your ass back in there, you are leading warm-ups, unless you want to do the cleaning and scrubbing." Johnny threatens, in a slightly joking way. Miguel left with a bow before leading warm-ups and starting class...

* * *

Miguel heard a knock in his door, Miguel wasn't expecting anyone so he wondered who it was. He opened the door and saw Johnny standing there, "Hey Sensei, what's up?" Miguel asks. "Let's go for a ride..." Johnny replies, walking to his car, soon followed by Miguel. Johnny and Miguel didn't talk through the whole car ride and Miguel wondered where they were going. They made it to a fast food restaurant, they both ordered a burger and waited. They soon got it and Johnny took a bite, "Good, huh?" Johnny asks, Miguel nods, "Yeah..." He says, with his mouth full.

"The secret's the chopped onions." Johnny tells Miguel, who nods but he knew Johnny didn't come here to talk about how to make a good burger. "Sal keeps it simple... None of that veggie crap!" Johnny explains, "Just a hot grill and some quality chunk." he adds on. Johnny was now trying to change the subject until he was able to talk about why they were here. Johnny sighs,

"You see that building over there?" Johnny asks, "The hospital?" Miguel shoots back. "That's where Robby was born." Johnny starts. Miguel knew where this conversation was going. "February 4th, 2002." he starts, "It was a Monday, His mom was in labor for 17 hours." Johnny continues. Miguel was taken back a bit, that must've a crazy situation if his mom was in labor for 17 hours! "It must've been crazy." Miguel exclaims.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was." Johnny says, sadly. It sounded like he wasn't even there in the hospital. "I wasn't there..." Johnny starts, taking a pause, "My mom had just died. I was a real mess. I never knew my father, so she was all I had. Next thing I know, I'm gonna be a dad. Scared the shit out of me..." Johnny continues, with a pause. Miguel felt like Johnny was somehow going to cry or shed a tear, "So, instead of being up there, welcoming him into the world... I was down here, soaking up the booze from a three-day bender, trying to get the courage to walk across the street. And I never got there." Johnny explained, his eyes went a tiny bit red while his eyes watered... he was going to cry, Miguel noticed.

"I failed my kid... on his very first day in the world... and I've been failing him every day since." Johnny kept going. Miguel slight shook his head, "Sensei, this is personal stuff. You don't have to tell me." Miguel replies, softly. Johnny shakes his head, "No... I... No, I should've told you a long time ago. It... it's one of the most painful things in my life." Johnny teared up, his breath becoming shaky. 

"But one of the best things in my life, has been teaching you. And I want you to know, no matter what happens, I promise... I'll always be on your side... and I'll always have your best interest at heart." Johnny explains, becoming emotional. Miguel had to stop himself from hugging Johnny, he was so thankful for such a great sensei or father-figure in his life... "Thank you..." Miguel thanks Johnny, with a small smile. Miguel's phone chimes, ruining the moment. Miguel apologizes before checking his phone. It was a text from Aisha telling him that Daniel was doing a demo at Valley fest, "What is it?" Johnny asks, seeing the face on Miguel. 

"It's Aisha... She heard that Miyagi-Do is doing some sort of demo at Valley fest." Miguel explains. "Oh they are, huh?" Johnny asks, getting up from his seat, "Wait... Sensei, I don't think we should crash their demo to do ours." Miguel responds. Johnny gives him a look like he's an alien, "Why?" Johnny demanded. Miguel couldn't say because he was on good terms with Sam because that wouldn't do jack shit. "Because... if we crash in the middle of their demo to do ours, some potential students might focus on Miyagi-Do..." Miguel lies but it seemed to work as Johnny was considering it.

"Okay, you're right... let's get everyone ready for after their stupid demo!" Johnny orders as they leave.

* * *

All of Cobra Kai was at the Valley Fest, not in their gi's because it wasn't time yet. Instead they hung around and played some games, went on some rides. Miguel started walking around until Miguel and Sam nearly bumped into each other. "Oh... sorry Sam." Miguel apologizes. "Um... No, it's okay." Sam says. They both went into awkward silence,

"So... um, I found at that Robby is a werewolf too." Miguel explains. Sam gives him a look, "You want to talk?" Sam asks, hoping they could really talk. She remembered her mom's advice... 'Show that you care, and if they treat you better more than anyone else they know, they love you too' It was good advice apart from NOT telling her mom who she loved. Miguel nods and they start walking around, it was awkward but soon they started talking, that's one of the million things Miguel likes about Sam... even if they have a problem... they are able to talk.

"So what are you doing here?" Sam asks, curiously. Miguel stayed silent, deciding whether or not to tell Sam why he was actually here, "I know your not going to like this but I'm here because Cobra Kai is doing a demo.... right after Miyagi-Do's." Miguel explained, wincing at Sam's reaction. "Miguel! Are you serious?" Sam yells at him, obviously annoyed, "Well... it's not that bad of a thing!" Miguel tried to defend but Sam wasn't having it, "How is that not a bad thing?" She exclaims. 

"Well my sensei was going to crash your performance to do ours in the middle of yours and I had to lie and say that potential students might not see the performance because they might be focused on Miyagi-Do karate so... your welcome!" Miguel explained, defending himself. It made Sam relax a bit more, Sam sighed and apologized. They went back to talking but soon they had to go... to get ready for their performances. They Miyagi-Do performance wasn't too bad in Miguel's eyes but it did seem a bit to slow and quite boring... that was until the ice came out. Daniel did some meditating prayed thing and then broke the ice... that was awesome but he did see Daniel hide his arms behind his back meaning it had hurt. Everyone cheered and applauded as the three Miyagi-Do's bowed. The announces soon came back on, "And finally... all the way from Reseda... we have--" Her voice was cut off along with all the lights near the performance stage,

"Cobra Kai!" A bunch of voices yelled and out of nowhere, Cobra Kai students came out chanting 'Cobra Kai' over and over, jogging towards the big stage. Everyone started cheering and following right behind. Miguel and Hawk were at front, being the leaders and the best in the class. Miguel saw a few people from school, two of them being Moon and Demetri. When they all got onto stage, they did a little combo of moves before getting back up. Sparks flew all around to make it more interesting.

"Cobras, show them what real karate looks like!" Johnny orders and their was 4 people on stage, Hawk, Miguel, Chris and another Cobra. They did some defense and offence before Miguel flipped the Cobra student over and Hawk tripped Chris up. Two more Cobra Kai students came on stage as Chris, Hawk and the guy, Miguel tripped, left. Miguel kicked the first one in the shoulder before spinning and making the other one fall over with his arm. He turned to the crowd with a grin... he also saw Tory in the middle of the crowd, which made him smile a bit more before leaving stage. Aisha came on after with a blindfold, breaking every single board with punches and kicks before taking off the blindfold.

Hawk was up next, he pulled Demetri out of the crowd and gave him a wooden board. He backed up before running, getting a boost from another student before spinning and breaking the board in two, surprising everyone. Everyone cheered, mostly the girls especially when Miguel or Hawk went on stage being the 'hottest' out of all the other students. Cobra Kai students got in front of the stage, throwing Cobra Kai merchandise at people who gladly accepted. Meanwhile, behind them, two sets of brick were made. It confused Miguel, wasn't Johnny only doing one, "Your doing one too, you know?" Johnny says, whispering into his ear while the booming rock music played. Miguel nodded and made his way to his set of bricks while Johnny went to his. The Cobra Kai students at front went back to the sides as people watched Johnny and Miguel standing in front of bricks being stood up,

"Cobra's, light them both up!" Johnny orders. Two Cobra Kai students set both bricks on fire. Miguel stares into the fire as does Johnny. They wait for it to burn a bit more. They take a glance at each other and nod, before getting into a fighting position. At the same time, Miguel and Johnny broke through every single one of those bricks, which landed on the ground. Everyone screamed in excitement before chanting 'Cobra Kai', Miguel shifts next to Johnny as the other Cobra Kai students come in, Miguel looks at the other students, hands behind their back and Miguel immediately does the same. "We did it Sensei!" Miguel exclaims. Johnny nods before smiling in a direction, Miguel follows it to Daniel, who stood their with a frown... at least they didn't crash it! Miguel looks back at the crowd and enjoys the cheering and the chanting of 'Cobra Kai'. Miguel looked back at the Larusso's little stage, Daniel, Robby and Sam were gone... were they mad at Cobra Kai for trying to advertise as well, to compete with their rival and earn more students. Miguel wasn't sure but if Sam didn't want to talk to him... then that meant she was mad.

It felt like Miguel's win at the All Valley, all over again... was this another hollow win for Miguel? 


	12. Chapter 12

Sam stretched while Robby punched the punching bag. So far, no people came and asked to join or even looked around. "Maybe we should take a video of us sparring and post it on Instagram..." Robby suggests. Sam sighs, "Everybody already saw us at Valley Fest. No one cared." Sam stated, frustrated at Cobra Kai. If she was being honest, Sam wasn't mad at Miguel because it wasn't even his idea in the first place, and Miguel made sure not to crash their demo... so Sam wasn't mad at him.

"You know what the problem is? Miyagi-Do's all about defense." Robby states. Sam was confused, what exactly was the problem with defense, "Defense wins championships." Sam shrugs. "Yeah, but people show up for the offense. That's why Cobra Kai is more popular." Robby explains, it made a lot of sense now. "All right? We need to show them we can fight too." Robby adds-on.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do? Go to the mall and pick a fight? Record us defending ourselves?" Sam asks, sarcastically. Robby gave up on ideas but he did look like he was considering, "It's not the worse idea." Robby replies. Sam looks at Robby, "It's a terrible idea." Sam scoffs. Robby gave up and went back to punching the punching bag... Sam was about to leave but she remembered something Miguel told her at Valley Fest,

"Robby... I gotta ask, are you a werewolf?" Sam asks, out of nowhere. Robby stops and freezes in place, shocked. "What do you mean 'Werewolf'?" Robby asks nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew he couldn't keep up on the lie and Robby sighed in defeat, "When did it happen or were you born as one?" Sam asks. Robby shakes his head, 

"I was bitten when I was 11, doctors said it was from a huge dog and it was apparently rabid but I knew they were wrong, the affects only started happening around when I was 14. No one actually knew about it apart from you, right now." Robby explains, "Well, I won't tell anyone." Sam says, walking off to see what her dad was up to. Robby softly smiles and nods gratefully before going back to punching...

* * *

When Miguel got into the packed dojo, two scents burst into his face, mostly sweat but tings on blood that smelled like it was Demetri's, had he already been here... if so why was his blood in the dojo. Miguel sat on the ground, stretching while Hawk and Aisha listened to Kreese, even though Miguel specifically told them NOT to talk or interact with him, talk about his war stories "You gotta understand that Mogadishu in the 90's was a hell hole." Kreese says,

"Warlords controlled whole swaths of the city." Kreese carried on. Miguel listened to the story... it was full of shit and Miguel didn't even have to use his powers to smell that BS. "My team and I were charged with cleaning the place up." Kreese continues. Hawk and Aisha were very interested in Kreese's story, "How many warlords did you kill?" Hawk asks, intrigued.

"You keep track of every ant you stomp on?" Kreese asks, basically saying he had killed thousands. Miguel scoffs and shakes his head, it was complete bullshit... there was no way that happened but Hawk and Aisha seemed to believe, which was not a good thing. Miguel looked into the back room, Johnny was arguing with the landlord because he was raising his rent for the 2nd time, Miguel honestly would've been mad too.

"They were outgunned, we were outmanned..." Kreese continued with a different story, Miguel was getting fed up, "I tell you... Rwanda was no joke." Kreese says. Miguel stands up in confusion, "Don't you mean Somalia?" Miguel asks. Hawk and Aisha look at each other in confusion while Kreese slightly glares at Miguel, "Mogadishu is in Somalia, Rwanda's a whole different country." Miguel adds on. He totally got his asshole and his lies now, no way anyone would believe him-- "Of course, Somalia." Kreese says, with a chuckle, "I've spent so much time in the sandbox, it all kind of bleeds together, you know?" Kreese asks, adding on, Hawk and Aisha nodded understandingly. That motherfucker... he was able to talk himself out a lie, Kreese was good with talking and getting in people's heads.

"Listen up!" Johnny yells, coming through the back door. He takes a quick scan around the room, they had definitely got some new recruits from Valley Fest. "I see we got some new recruits." Johnny continues. Everyone stands up and waits for the next order, "Everyone, fall in!" Johnny starts, hoping they wouldn't get in a line behind Miguel, Hawk and Aisha. "In neat rows and lines..." Johnny finishes. Miguel had to hold off his laugh, remembering when Cobra Kai became popular and everyone lined up behind Miguel and Aisha. Surprisingly, everyone did what they were asked and got into a neat row. Johnny walked around, insulting someone with a ginger Afro, Miguel felt more Deja Vu but kept it to himself.

"Sorry, parents can't stay for class, it's an insurance thing." Johnny says to someone, on Miguel's right. What was he talking about parent? Miguel looked over to see who Johnny was talking too, it was middle aged man with a beard and was kind of chubby. It sounded weird but Miguel hoped he could fight the adult instead, it seemed more fun. "I'm not a dad. I-- I am here to kick some ass, sir!" the guy shouts, looking around, hoping someone would cheer or copy what he said but no one did and it became very awkward...

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Johnny asks, in a hushed voice. Miguel remembered the guy, he was in the crowd for the Miyagi-Do demo and the Cobra Kai demo, he was actually quite loud. "Oh, yeah, the, um... I sold you the mirror." He explains to Johnny. "Look this is a class for teenagers." Johnny responds.

"Well, I... I can take them." He says, chuckling nervously. Miguel nearly burst out laughing but he laughed a little, which he covered with a 'sneeze', "I am not afraid of kids, sir." the guy responds. Miguel hoped that was the case, why would he be scared of kids... "Any my mom, she doesn't charge me rent, so I just... I got a lot of cash to burn." the guys said, pulling out money, practically bribing Johnny. This was officially the weirdest adult, Miguel had heard or seen of. Johnny bought the bribe and walked back to the front of the class, "I thought my last group of recruits was pathetic. But if you do what I tell you to do, you'll at least have a chance of becoming a fighter." Johnny says. Miguel still wasn't sure if Johnny was insulting them or reassuring them, in his way.

"But to do that, you gotta fight, so... which one of you has the balls to take on the champ?" Johnny asks, literally out of nowhere. Miguel wasn't expecting it but he turned to see if anyone was going to. He saw the chubby guy starting to raise his hand so Miguel turned back around with a smirk. The chubby guy tried to talk, "I'll take him on." A girl says. Everyone turns... it was Tory, "Tory?" Miguel, Hawk and Aisha ask in usion. She doesn't respond,

"Oh, you will, huh?" Johnny challenges. "I saw your little demo at Valley Fest. You guys can put on a show, more than the Miyagi-Do thingy dojo. Can you actually fight?" Tory taunts and Aisha already likes her more because Tory seemed to be a badass. "That sounds like a challenge." Johnny says,

"I like a challenge." Tory responds. Johnny nods before walking back into the front of the class, "Mr. Diaz, show Little Miss Hotshot here what Cobra Kai is all about." Johnny orders. Miguel bows and moves towards the mat as the other students move out the way and watch. "Tory, are you sure you wanna do--" Miguel was cut off when Tory kicks him in the stomach. Everyone gasps but Miguel doesn't seem fazed and gets into a fighting position. "Game on." he says before Tory goes in for a punch. Miguel blocks the first one, ducks under the other and moves away from the third one.

Tory tries to kick him in the leg but Miguel moves out the way, "Close the gap." Miguel instructs as he grabs Tory's leg, wrapping his left leg around the other before slamming her into the mat. Tory rolls backwards before getting up and lunging at Miguel, he had to block some very close hits. "Your telegraphing!" Miguel shouts through his pants as he kicks Tory in the leg, making her bow on one leg. Miguel shrugs, "Don't let me see it coming." Miguel instructs. Tory tackles Miguel on to the ground as she gets up from the floor. "Did you see that coming, Miguel?" Tory taunts. Miguel smirks before wrapping his legs around Tory's and slamming her into the mat. "Maybe..." Miguel replies as he gets up from the floor.

"I'm an Alpha..." Miguel whispers for only Tory to hear, giving her hand to help her up, knowing Tory was supernatural... Miguel's hair stood on end when she fought him, meaning she was supernatural, "Werecoyote..." Tory whispers back before grabbing his hand and flipping Miguel over her and on to the mat. Everyone seemed impress, especially Kreese and Johnny... she was as good at fighting as she was at talking shit.

Everyone had already left the dojo after training, Miguel left the dojo and saw Hawk on his phone, talking to someone who sounded like Demetri. He was complaining about stitches that he had. "Don't do anything you'll regret!" Hawk threatens before ending the call. Miguel was confused, weren't Hawk and Demetri like brothers... what the hell was happening these days? "Hey, what's up?" Miguel asks, Hawk scoffs, "Pussy Demetri couldn't handle training with Mr. Kreese..." Hawk mocks. Miguel knew why he smelled blood now... had Kreese punched Demetri? "He's not Cobra Kai material." Hawk adds-on before walking away.

Miguel had to talk to Johnny, Kreese was out of control and this couldn't carry on if they wanted even more students. He storms back into the dojo, knowing Johnny is in the back room, redesigning it. He opens the door and sees that the Cobra Kai motto is perfectly on line, "Looks good..." Miguel compliments, once Johnny was finished. "Yeah? I used a level this time." Johnny explains. Miguel realized he was getting off topic and he got a bit nervous and paranoid. "What's up?" Johnny asks, seeing Miguel worried and looking over his shoulder as well. 

"I'm a little worried about Kreese." Miguel admits. Johnny nods, still listening, "My friend Demetri came in and he roughed him up." Miguel says. "Demetri..." Johnny says, remembering his name from somewhere, Miguel nods. "He the mouthy one? Yeah, he probably deserved it." Johnny says. It might've been true, usually Demetri talks so much and says the wrong thing by accident,

"Look, I know you guys are old friends, but some of his stories don't add up." Miguel explains, still concerned. "Look, John Kreese and I go way back. All right? he and I... it's complicated." Johnny explains. Miguel felt a tiny bit more reassured but still not enough. "The guy's got his issues, but everyone deserves a second chance." Johnny says, softly. "It's all right... I'm on top of it." Johnny reassures. Miguel wanted to argue back but there was no point so he's says "Okay..." before leaving the dojo. He had nothing to do anymore so he was about to walk home when he got a notification on his phone, it was a text from Aisha asking if he wanted to come to the beach house with her and Tory. Miguel accepted as he had nothing to do. Miguel ran home, he put on black shorts with strips of yellow representing Cobra Kai and a denim shirt. Miguel waited outside for Aisha as she said she was going to pick him up.

Soon, Aisha parked and Miguel got into the back, sitting in the middle seat. "Hey Miguel..." Tory greeted as Miguel buckled on his seat belt. "Hey Tory..." He responded. Aisha reversed and they made their way to the beach club. "Hey, are you sure I'm not intruding or anything and that you are both alright with dragging me along?" Miguel asks, a bit nervous going to place full of rich people. Tory chuckled at Miguel's nervousness, "Miguel... it's totally fine, I wanted to hang out with friends and I need extra backup." Aisha explains. Miguel didn't want to ask any further questions but if he was going to a beach club, wouldn't he have to pay for membership or some shit like that? "Should I have bought some money or gotten a membership or something like that?" Miguel asks, still nervous.

"No, not if your a guest but don't swear often and don't talk about violence." Aisha explains. Miguel nods and leans back, more relaxed.

* * *

"Okay... this is not the beach. Where are the homeless dudes on roller blades?" Tory says, jokingly, as they look over the balcony. "Yeah, and where are the guys shoving shitty hip-hop demos in your face?" Miguel asks, totally agreeing with Tory. Aisha laughs at their jokes, "No, don't worry. They'll come after they pass out the Hors d'oeuvres." Aisha jokes, making Miguel and Tory laugh. Miguel and Tory take a quick scan of the people and Miguel notices Sam and Robby, now Miguel knew why Aisha needed the backup. Miguel looks away when Sam turns to their direction... this wasn't going to be good. Aisha went to go eat something so Miguel followed Tory, "What's up?" Tory asks as they walk together. Miguel shrugs, "Nothing... just don't want to be left alone here." Miguel answers, shivering at the thought of being alone here. Tory laughs at Miguel's answer.

Aisha was getting food on her plate when Sam came to her, "Hey!" Sam says as she stands next to Aisha, "Hey..." Aisha replies. She wasn't happy about Sam's diss on Cobra Kai. "So, how's it going?" Sam asks, innocently, grabbing food for herself. Aisha scoffs at Sam, like they hadn't done anything. "You realize we're not okay." Aisha says. Sam was confused, wasn't it Cobra Kai who took the Miyagi-Do spotlight. "What are you mad about? You guys are the ones who stomped all over out Valley Fest demo." Sam says, annoyed. Aisha gives her a look before rolling her eyes, "Only after your father attacked our dojo. What were we supposed to do?" Aisha asks, annoyed.

"He didn't attack you guys." Sam states. Aisha was going to laugh, "No? 'Snake in the grass'? Real subtle, if it weren't for Miguel... we would've crashed your whole demo so don't even bullshit me..." Aisha states. Sam knew that was true, they could've ruined the whole demo... but Miguel had basically stopped them and let them do theirs before they did theirs. "He's just trying to do the right thing." Sam states. Aisha sharply breaths in and out, "What, so, Cobra Kai is wrong?" Aisha asks, getting really annoyed.

"It's not wrong... it's just..." Sam tries to defend but she had no excuse, the only one being Cobra Kai is wrong and that they don't fight fair but she couldn't say that as it was a shitty excuse. Sam sighs, "What are we doing? It's our summer vacation. We're at the beach, and we're fighting about karate?" Sam asks, in a cheery tone, completely changing the subject. 

"When we should be fighting about boys..." Aisha adds-on. "Or whose going to get the last pretzel bread." Sam teases, slowly going for the pretzel bread, "Oh,no. That's mine." Aisha states, jokingly, grabbing the last pretzel bread as Sam laughs. She takes a quick glance at Robby sitting on the chair, "So it's just you and abs all summer... that must be hard." Aisha says, quite shocked. Sam laughs before turning away to see Miguel and Tory walking and talking, "Hey.. I gotta ask, are Miguel and Tory dating or something?" Sam asks, nervously, hoping Aisha wouldn't catch on... "Wait... so is it Miguel or abs?" Aisha asks, confused. Sam pretends to look confused, which was failing horribly,

"I mean I know Miguel said you two were on good terms but the last I heard about you two was you two kissing in the mall..." Aisha continues. Sam bites her lip, nervously. "I'm still trying to figure it out, but I have kissed Miguel... twice, after you, Hawk and Tory saw us kiss at the mall." Sam starts before stopping when she sees the massive grin on Aisha's face. "Miguel?" She repeats to make sure, she was shocked. Sam slowly nods, "What happened, girl?" Aisha asks. Sam sighs, "I was moving a bit too fast and Miguel thought it was wrong because he thought I was dating Robby and also because he thought my family hates him..." Sam says, with a sad sigh...

"Well... are you guys on good terms at least?" Aisha asks. Sam shrugs, she wasn't sure if they were but she wondered if Miguel thought they were on good terms. "I'm not sure... but I hope that we are." Sam replies, watching Miguel and Tory continue to talk and walk....

Miguel saw most of the people were drunk and he turned to Tory, "Let's head back to Aisha, shall we?" Miguel asks, in a stereotypical posh voice, bringing his arm up. Tory laughs and shakes her head in amusement before bringing her arm up, interlocking it with Miguel's so they were linking arms.

If they were at a rich place, why not try to fit in and have some fun. They walked over to Aisha, who was now at the tables outside, standing up straight, arms still linked. When Aisha sees them, she facepalms, "Don't tell me you walked around like." Aisha groans. Miguel and Tory try to hold their laugh but it was impossible, they both clutched their stomachs, it hurt from the laughing. They didn't even notice Sam standing right there,

"Oh, um... Tory, you remember Sam, right?" Aisha asks, realizing Sam was being left out. Tory smiles and nods, "Yes, I do. Nice to see you again." Tory grins, pulling her hand out for a handshake, which Sam reluctantly took. "So how did you guys meet again?" Sam asks, out of nowhere. Aisha knew why but Tory and Miguel were still naive on what was happening, "Um... Tory's in Cobra Kai." Miguel explains, with a little grin. Sam had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, how come Cobra Kai got new students, yet Miyagi-Do didn't get a single one.

"Anyway, look what I got!" Tory exclaims, excitedly, pulling out a vodka bottle. "Where'd you get that?" Aisha asks, honestly intrigued that Tory didn't get caught. "i swiped it from the bar." Tory replies with a smile. Miguel was surprised, "I took my eyes off you for like 5 seconds and you were able to do?" Miguel asks, in an unreadable tone. Tory nervously nods, "Well I'll be dammed, you have officially earned my respect." Miguel says with a smile, which Tory laughed in response before looking at Sam and Aisha who were very nervous about a teenager having a bottle of strong vodka. "Oh, relax. All the adults are getting wasted. No one's gonna notice if we have a little fun." Tory teases. Miguel was possibly going to have a cup as he couldn't get drunk anymore, thanks to the super healing. "You should put that back. You'll get into big trouble." Sam warns.

Tory rolls her eyes at Sam's goody-two-shoes attitude. She scoffs instead, "Come on. Like anyone's gonna miss one bottle of vodka. I could swipe half the silverware in this place before anyone would notice." Tory explains, probably over exaggerating. "You shouldn't steal anything." Sam replies with a concerned look. Miguel knew Tory was just saying that, "Sam, Tory was only saying--" He tried to say before getting cut off by Tory, even though he was defending her, "What are you, a nun?" Tory mocks. Miguel sighs, tracing his fingers through his hair.

"Come on, are you going to drink with me and Miguel or not?" Tory asks Aisha. Miguel's head shot up at the mention of his name, sure Miguel couldn't get drunk but was he really getting dragged into this. Aisha looks between Sam and Tory thinking whether or not to do it. "Okay, one drink." Aisha says, deciding her final decision. "Yeah, one drink as well cause I gotta go to the bathroom right after." Miguel says. Tory seemed happy with the answer, however Sam didn't... she was jealous that Tory could talk to Miguel without her dad being mad because Miguel was in Cobra Kai. Tory patted them on the back, "That's my friends." She cheers, leading them away from Sam. Miguel, Aisha and Tory had one drink before Miguel went to the toilet while Tory and Aisha walked around and talked.

"I'm sorry about Aisha..." Robby says, picking up his phone. "She can hang out with whoever she wants..." Sam replies, angrily. Sam thought that Tory was a better person, she was just another 'bad girl', "Hey, have either one of you seen my wallet?" Amanda asks as she searches her bag. "Wait, you're missing your wallet?" Robby asks, knowing who it probably was.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere. Can you just spread out?" Amanda asks, still looking. "I'll check the beach. Maybe someone turned it in to the lifeguard." Robby replies, walking off towards the beach. Sam hears Aisha and Tory laughing and it didn't take her a second to suspect Tory as she walked off towards Tory and Aisha. 

"Wait... I'm sorry. You gave her a front wedgie?" Tory asks to make sure she had heard Aisha through her fits of laugh. "I split that bitch in two." Aisha answers before they go back to laughing, heading home, totally forgetting about Miguel. "Hey!" Sam says, storming over to them. "My mom's missing her wallet." Sam says, scowling Tory. "That sucks for her." Tory says as her and Aisha chuckle. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Sam asks, sternly. Tory stops laughing and scowls back, immediately offended that Sam thought Tory stole her mom's wallet. "Wait. Wait, what are you saying?" Aisha asks Sam as she accuses Tory. 

"Just give me the wallet, and I won't tell security." Sam threatens. Tory is straight up pissed at Sam, "Are you freaking kidding me?" Tory asks. "Sam, she didn't steal you mom's wallet, she was with me the whole entire time." Aisha adds on, defending Tory. "Right, And she didn't steal a bottle of Vodka, and wouldn't steal half the silverware in here." Sam says, remembering what she had said and done.

"Listen, I didn't rob your mom, bitch!" Tory argues back. "Let's get out of here." She says to Aisha as she turns away and they start walking away but Sam grabs Tory's bag, "Get off of me!" Tory shouts and goes to push her before everyone hears a shout, "Hey everyone, come look... their these two kids fighting against a bunch of adults!" It was some random person but everyone ran over including Sam, Tory and Aisha and saw Robby and Miguel defending themselves again 6 adults!

* * *

**A few minutes before...**

Miguel got out the bathroom and went to search for Tory, Aisha or even Sam, he didn't want to be stuck in a place with rich strangers, it would'be like a nightmare. He stopped scanning when he heard a grunt and someone struggling. Miguel looks around, everyone seemed fine so he started running towards the noise. He got to a wooden staircase which led to the actual beach. Miguel looked down to the bottom of the staircase, it was Robby being chocked by 1 guy and 4 other guys watched as another one approached Robby with a knife. As much as he hated Robby, he didn't deserve to die so Miguel jumps off the staircase and lands on the guy with a knife, disarming him. Miguel lands on the soft sand and soon Robby lands next to him when he gets thrown. Looking at the 6 guys, Miguel and Robby immediately get up and get into fighting positions, being back-to-back.

"Look Keene... I know we have our issues but for this once can we put them aside and fight together?" Miguel asks as they keep circling, waiting one to attack, "As much as I don't want to, Diaz, I don't think I have much of a choice... so let's do this!" Robby replies. Miguel nods, "I've got these 3 and you got those three..." Miguel says, looking at his 3 attackers, and with that, the fight commenced. Miguel and Robby fought well against the attacks and they made a great team, using double combo moves with each other. The first one went down by Miguel with a kick to the stomach and then an uppercut to the jaw. Next was taken down by Robby, who put the guy's arm in a lock before kneeing them in the face. Through the fight, Miguel and Robby didn't even notice the audience watching and cheering them on.

The third one was taken out by Miguel and Robby. Miguel did a lower kick, right in the leg which made the guy collapse while Robby whipped the guys face with a kick. The next one was taken out by Miguel, who elbowed the guy and immediately swooped his legs right after. The one after that was taken out by Robby, who swooped the guys feet, making him face-plant into the ground before Robby sent him a chop to the back of head. The final one went for Robby and got him in a chock hold but Robby knew what to do. He elbowed the guy in the stomach before throwing him over Robby. The guy got up and Robby stood in front of him while Miguel got behind him. They sent each other a nod before Robby spins and goes to kick him in the face while Miguel sweeps the leg. It worked and the guy flipped to the ground as Miguel and Robby became victorious.

They stood their for a few seconds, panting for air before they heard a roar of applause's and cheers. They both looked up to see everyone watching the whole fight, some even recording it. Miguel and Robby took a glance at each other and nodded, "You were alright, Keene." Miguel says to Robby over the applause's and cheers. Robby rolls his eyes, "You weren't too bad either, Diaz!" Robby replies, with a smirk.

"Aw, do I feel myself blushing?" Miguel asks, in a joking matter. Robby slightly chuckles before Miguel points to the wallets, "What's those for?" He asks. "Well these guys kinda stole them and now we need to retrieve them to their owners." Robby explains. They check the I.D's for the wallet owners before passing them back, if one person wasn't here to retrieve them, they gave it to security. Miguel and Robby were congratulated and thanked as they waited: Miguel waiting for Aisha and Tory, Robby waiting for the Larusso family. Miguel saw Aisha and Tory walking toward him with huge and proud smiles on their faces, "Oh my God, that was completely badass Miguel!" Aisha exclaims, patting Miguel on the back while he stood there embarrassed by the compliments as they made their way to the exit.

Miguel smiled, absolutely proud of himself until he realized his mom would find out, then Miguel would face a very bad consequence... possibly worse than death! He was thinking about all the punishment that he nearly didn't realize the light tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Sam in front of him with Daniel, Amanda and Robby behind her. Miguel became nervous, this was going to be his first actual conversation with the Larusso family. Miguel gulped, "Should I-I be n-nervous?" Miguel stammers but he had Aisha and Tory as backup, he turned to see Tory and Aisha laughing at him in Aisha's car... traitors! Miguel gives them a glare before turning back around to the Larusso's,

"Um... so considering you saved Robby and fought along him, we wanted to invite you over for dinner..." Daniel murmurs, he was grateful that Miguel had helped Robby but he didn't really want a Cobra Kai in the house, he also wanted to see what the kid was like because, beforehand, he thought of Miguel as a bully but he remembered when Johnny told him that Miguel was being whaled on by a bunch of kids, namely Kyler and his group of friends. Miguel slowly nods, "Thank you, Mr. Larusso." Miguel says with a small smile. 

"It'll be on Friday night at 6:45 PM." Sam says, "If your not busy..." She adds-on. Miguel shakes his head, "No, I'll...um, I'll be there." Miguel responds, hoping no was disappointed that he's coming over. They leave in their separate ways, Miguel going to Aisha and Tory while the Larusso's went to their cars.

Daniel was hoping Miguel wasn't what he looked like on the outside. Sam and Amanda hoped Miguel and Robby would get on soon. Johnny was hoping he did the right thing by letting Kreese become a co-sensei. Miguel was hoping that he could restart his whole journey with the Larusso's and Robby and restart on the right foot this time.

Everything could go according to plan... or could it go bad for some people later?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not being active for a few days, and not posting a new chapter. I've been really busy but here's the newest chapter and I'm hoping I can go back to posting chapters more occasionally...

**I'm sorry for not being active for a few days, and not posting a new chapter. I've been really busy but here's the newest chapter and I'm hoping I can go back to posting chapters more occasionally... Anyway, with that being said, let's get on with this story!**

Johnny and Kreese were sparring while the students watched. There were hits and kicks and blocks until Kreese put him in a chock hold. Everyone watched interestingly. "Okay, listen up, he's got my neck but I got his elbow... If I try break out..." Johnny explains. Kreese digs in a bit more, making Johnny grunt, "I dig in and I put him to sleep." Kreese finishes.

"If I go for his ribs..." Johnny starts, elbowing Kreese in the ribs. "He completely exposes his chest..." Kreese finishes, doing the motion for a knee to his chest. They get back into the chock hold position while Johnny talks, "Two difficult choices. What do you do?" He asks his students. They didn't have any idea so Johnny kicks Kreese's shin and they both fall to the floor. "You damn the consequences and you power forward." Johnny instructs.

"You may get hurt, but nobody wins by doing nothing." Kreese continues. "You make a choice, you make a move. You go... All in!" Johnny says. Miguel was inspired by this, he remembered when Sensei had told him some lessons will be for life as well, not just karate... could it be one of those lessons? If it wasn't, well Miguel took it as one. He nods and whispers to himself, "All in!"

Miguel and Cobra Kai went to a restaurant to eat after class. "Oh my God, Yasmine has the same bikini as me!" Miguel heard Moon exclaim. Was this the thing girl's talked about or something? "Tell her she can stay in France." Aisha replies, earning a snort laugh from Miguel at another table. Tory was staring at Miguel, who was looking at his phone deciding whether or not to text Sam. He seemed distracted and sad so Tory threw an ice cube at him, which hit him on the forehead and reflected off, "Hey." Miguel says, in a nice way of sorta telling her off. "Oops, must've slipped out off my hand." Tory jokes but Miguel doesn't respond and goes back to his phone. Tory was a bit concerned about Miguel, he was laughing before, now he's just quiet, a little depressed and always on his phone.

"Hey, what are you doing over there?" Tory asks. "Going all in." Tory heard him say, she was only able to get that thanks to her super hearing as a werecoyote. Tory didn't exactly know why she liked Miguel, he had killed someone if he was an alpha right? Tory gets up with her empty plate, with melted ice cream on it and walks to Miguel, "Want the rest of this brownie sundae?" Tory asks, offering Miguel the plate.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I already ate the brownie and the whipped cream and most of the hot fudge." Tory adds on with a smile. Miguel smiles amusingly at the plate, "So, you saved me the melted ice cream?" Miguel asks, still amused. "Yeah, the best part." Tory says, like it was obvious. Miguel chuckles as Tory places the plate down and sits on the other side of Miguel, "Seriously, what are you doing on your phone?" Tory interrogates, seriously. Miguel has guilt and embarrassment written all over his face.

"What is it something dirty?" Tory asks, laughing her ass off. "No, it's nothing dirty" Miguel denies with a laugh. "Show me. Come on!" Tory exclaims, tugging the phone off Miguel, who tugged back. Miguel sighs as she stops, "I could use a girl's opinion on this, actually." Miguel admits, "But you have to promise NOT to laugh." He adds on.

"I can't make that promise." Tory says, trying not to smile. Miguel shakes his head and sighs before turning his phone, so they could both see, it was a video on his phone, "I made it this morning and I wasn't sure to send it or not." Miguel says as he clicks start, it was a heart and a second later, Miguel popped up in one side of the heart. "There's this 80's band--"Miguel tries to say but he was cut off when Tory shushed him and went back to the video. Miguel saw Tory smile but it dropped when Sam came in as well. 

"Is that..?" Tory asks, Miguel nods, "Yeah. It's Sam... she's my ex." Miguel replies. He looked back at the video, the heart was broken with a karate chop, "Oh wait, watch this right here." Miguel says as the heart is fixed by an outline of an octopus, "Sam and I have a thing for octopuses... or octapi. It's kind of like our relationship mascot." Miguel explains while Tory nods. The video ends and Miguel immediately wanted to know what Tory thought. "So what'd you think?" Miguel asks, nervously.

"I think... you should delete it. Put it in the trash, empty the bin and have your phone cremated." Tory replies. She did like the video, just it featured Sam and it was a tiny bit desperate. "It's that bad?" Miguel asks, wondering if he should be glad that he didn't send it.

"It makes you look desperate." Tory says. "Well. I am desperate." Miguel immediately replies back. He wondered what happened if he didn't stop Sam from kissing him, what would've happened. "Yeah, but girls aren't into desperate guys." Tory responds. Miguel was confused, how exactly was he supposed to show his feelings for Sam? "Then how am I supposed to let her know how I feel?" Miguel asks, desperately."You don't. You act like you're totally over her. Like you don't care. Then she'll want you back." Tory explains, half because she hated Sam because of what happened at the beach club and the other half because she might have liked Miguel, but she wasn't exactly sure as Miguel was a killer if he was an alpha. "And you know how to get over her? Have a little fun." Tory explains, looking at Miguel, who looked like he was really considering it, "And I know just the place..." Tory adds on, with a toothy grin.

They both got up but Hawk started storming off to the exit, followed by some other Cobras. Chris was falling behind, "Hey Chris, what's happening?" Miguel asks him, Miguel was the only one who called everyone by their first name, not including Hawk. Chris sighs, "Demetri gave Cobra Kai a bad review, and Hawk is going to tell him to take it down." He explains. Miguel nods, "Just tell me after what happens, okay?" Miguel says. Chris nods and jogs off towards the gang of Cobras led by Hawk,

"Okay, wanna show me your secret place?" Miguel asks, sarcastically, to Tory. She let's out a playful scoff before leading him out the restaurant to her secret place...

* * *

"Ready?" Tory asks as they spin on the roundabout, "3,2,1, go!" She shouts as she jumps off the roundabout, "Whoo!" She shouts, followed up by laughs as she rolls on the ground. "Oh my gosh. You are insane!" Miguel exclaims as he, dizzily, sat next to Tory. "Yeah, I've heard that before." She says, with a little laugh. "I'm so dizzy!" Miguel muttered, "But you're having fun, right?" Tory asks. Miguel nods and smiles, "Yes, I am having fun." Miguel confirmed. They sat there in an awkward silence for a moment,

"Miguel...?" Tory asks. Miguel turns his head towards Tory, "Yeah?" he asks. Tory gulps and hopes for the best, "You seem like a great guy Miguel, it's just when you said you were an Alpha, I just... doesn't that make you a killer, or was it in self-defense?" Tory asks, nervously. Miguel reads her nervousness like a book and sighs with a smile, "Tory, I understand your worries... but you don't have to be worried, I'm a different kind of an alpha, a true alpha." Miguel explains. Tory's eyes widened at his words, she knew a true alpha! 

"Do you know what one is?" He asks. Tory nods, it was unbelievable... she thought true alphas were myths or legends, not actual reality. It was even better because that meant Miguel wasn't a killer or hadn't killed yet. "When you said you had a place to go... I thought it was a place that you needed a fake I.D!" Miguel admits, changing the subject. Tory chuckles,

"Yeah, we can go somewhere like that. My girlfriend bar tends at this place over on Cahuenga." She says, wondering if Miguel wanted to be with her alone or not. "No. No, no, no. I kind of dig the abandoned playground vibes. It looks like an awesome place to... fight of a bunch of werewolf hunters!" Miguel jokes. Tory smiles before checking the time on her phone. She, out of nowhere, pushes Miguel on the ground, followed by her, Miguel grunts at the impact of the ground, "What are we...?" Miguel asks, his voice fading.

"Just wait for it..." Tory teases. After a few moments of looking up at the stars, a plane passed by and they saw straight under it. It was absolutely awesome, especially in Miguel's eyes. "Holy shit, Tory... that was awesome!" Miguel exclaims. Tory smiles, "Every night, 10:36 on the dot. It's the last flight out of Burbank." Tory explains. "Whoa. Sam and I once went to this ice cream shop in Burbank--" Miguel starts before Tory shakes her head as she gets back into her seating position, "Oh my God. You were on such a roll. You went like almost an hour without mentioning her." She says, completely annoyed. Miguel gets up into his seating position as well.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm sorry. Uh... Sensei just said to 'go all in' and make a move and I'm still trying to figure out what that means." Miguel confesses. "I think it means exactly what it sounds like." Tory explains, looking at Miguel. "Yeah?" he asks, looking back at her. "Make a move." She says, like it's completely normal. Miguel stares into her eyes, then his eyes flicker towards her lips... they were so kissable so Miguel turned more towards Tory and leaned in... Tory did the same action. Their lips touched and they started kissing, Miguel put his left hand on Tory's cheek and they continued to kiss. Tory's hands started searching Miguel's body for no reason until they found his shoulders, then she clutched it, softly as Miguel grabbed Tory's waist and continued to kiss...

After 5 minutes, they stopped kissing (Obviously, they took breaks but just to make sure... yeah) and they were breathing heavily. Neither of them talked as they were catching their breath. Miguel's phone started vibrating and he took it out, it was a message from Chris saying Hawk and the other Cobras had tried beating on Demetri but Sam and Robby stopped them in a fight. Miguel quickly sent Chris a 'thank you' before turning his phone off, sliding it into his pocket.

"Who was it?" Tory asks, through her panting. "It's Chris... he says that Hawk and the cobras, who followed him, tried beating on one of my friends, Demetri, but Sam and Robby stopped them." Miguel replies, obviously concerned. Tory had to hid the disappointment of the mention of Sam, but she shouldn't be jealous, right? Miguel kissed Tory a few moments ago, not Sam. "Hey Miguel... um, stupid question... but are we... you know, dating?" Tory asks, nervously. She had dated other guys but she had never been this nervous or even in the slightest when dating them but now with Miguel, it was a different story.

Miguel slightly chuckles before giving Tory a kiss, "Does that answer your question?" He asks, confidently. Tory rolls her eyes with a smile, punching him, playfully, on the shoulder, "So cheesy..." she murmurs, getting up from the ground, followed by Miguel, 

"Let's get going, shall we?" Miguel asks, offering his hand. Tory holds his hand, his touch was gentle and soft but strong as well, her palms started to sweat, and she hoped Miguel wasn't weird out by it. To her surprise, Miguel didn't even try to let go... he seemed totally fine with it. This was when Tory realized she found the one for her... 

* * *

It was the next day and they had training today, Miguel and Hawk were in a match. Miguel scored the point. They were about to go another round but the bell to the door rang and Daniel stormed in, looking absolutely pissed. "Take your shoes off, your disrespecting my dojo." Johnny complains. Daniel scoffs, "You want to talk about disrespecting dojo's, look what happened to mine!" Daniel yells at him. Miguel and Johnny glanced at each other, completely confused on what Daniel was talking about, "What the hell you talking about, I didn't do anything to your dojo." Johnny states, 

"Just like you didn't slug one of my employees. huh?" Daniel fired back. He scoffs again, "You know, part of me actually felt bad for you at one point, but you make it so easy to remember who the bad guy is in all of this. You call yourself a sensei? You don't even know what a sensei is. A sensei mentors. A sensei elevates. He doesn't teach destruction and disrespect!" Daniel shouts at a completely oblivious and confused Johnny. He gets angry and walks a few steps closer to Daniel, "I already said I don't know what you're talking about, Larusso. And you don't know what you're talking about either." Johnny replies, getting really pissed. 

Miguel glanced at Kreese, he was smirking at the scene before him... Johnny and Daniel about to fight. Did Kreese have anything to do with any of this? Miguel wondered. "Yeah... I know you don't... you don't earn the Medal of Honor by stealing it!" Daniel growls. He starts lecturing the students that Johnny is a bad sensei and that they should join Miyagi-Do instead. Johnny and Daniel were going to fight and Kreese watched intensely, "I'm gonna be the bigger man." Johnny murmurs, getting out of his fighting position. "We'll see about that.." Daniel taunts, leaving the dojo.

After a few seconds, some Cobras followed like Chris. He gave Miguel a glance, who gave him a sad smile. It was only half the class left and Johnny sighed, disappointingly. It had been at least an hour since Daniel's tantrum and they were doing burpees, everyone was completely exhausted because no one was giving up on who had trashed the Miyagi-Do dojo. Johnny lectured the kids that whoever did what they did was wrong and that kind of shit didn't roll in this dojo, "...At least not anymore!" Johnny finishes, giving Kreese a look, "So I'll ask again, who trashed the Miyagi-Do?" Johnny shouts, really frustrated at his students,

"I would never trash another man's dojo sir--" Chubs, as he was nicknamed, tried to say but Johnny cut him off, "Shut your cake hole, Chubs!" Johnny yells as Chubs goes back to burpees, "Sensei, we really don't know who did it!" Miguel explains through his panting. "Someone knows something, the question is whose going to break?" Kreese asks. Miguel rolls his eyes and had to hold himself from scoffing... Kreese definitely had something to with it. The phone rang in the office and Kreese became in charge, "Sensei, we need a break." Mitch complains, through his panting. Kreese scanned around the room, everyone was exhausted, sweaty and dehydrated. "Two minute break!" Kreese orders, with that everyone sighed a breath of relief as they stumbled to get to their water bottles and to relax a bit. "Get your bearings." Kreese mumbles. Miguel and Tory stood next to each other as they chugged their water. They drank most of the bottle but left some for later, they both take deep breaths and look at each other, "We have to find out who it was!" Miguel states, determinedly, which Tory agrees to. Miguel scanned everyone when his eyes landed on Hawk and Kreese talking. He was only able to hear the end of the conversation as he was more concentrated on finding out who trashed the Miyagi-Do dojo.

"... Say nothing, I'll deal with it." Kreese says, in a hushed voice. Hawk nods and turns to get his water bottle, when he sees Miguel looking at him with a confused look. It just made Hawk more guilty. That was the only thing Miguel was able to go off, that Kreese and Hawk had some secret that they didn't want to share with the rest of the class. Miguel wished he had listened into the conversation more, maybe he would've learned something, Johnny came out of his office and approached Kreese. This time Miguel listened... Johnny had told Kreese to take over the dojo while he went away. Was Johnny being fucking serious?!? Miguel wondered, the same guy that kicked both his and Johnny's asses, was a killer if he was an alpha... and there was no way in hell Kreese was a true alpha, simply for 2 reasons: 1) Kreese was a guy who showed no mercy and had confirmed he had killed, as he was in the military and had killed warlords. 2) Miguel was already a true alpha and true alphas only came every century and Kreese was definitely not over a 100. 

When Johnny left, they went back to simple torture... luckily, Miguel and Tory were able to heal any cramps and any of that. They were lead to the back room, where some students weight lifted, others did push-ups on their knuckles and the rest were using the two ropes, swaying them up and down. "Do you think it would be okay if I puked?" Chubs asks, panting really hard after a few minutes of swaying the two ropes up and down, "No!" Aisha states. Chubs' tongue was out like a dog gathering any cool air on a very warm day, "Navy SEALS puke all the time!" Chubs argues back, tiredly. "Do not puke!" Aisha warns, with a sigh, Chubs goes back to his ropes.

"He's not gonna let up. We gotta figure out who did it." Miguel says, hastily still swaying the ropes. "I bet it was shit-breath." Tory taunts, speaking about Mitch. "Hey! Screw you!" Mitch fires back, getting up and walking towards her. "What'd you say?" Tory demands, walking towards Mitch. "Wanna do this now?" Mitch growls, trying to get towards Tory but was held back by Hawk along with Tory. They were about to fight but Miguel got in the middle, "Stop!" Kreese demands, getting in front of the class.

"Would you really like to know who did it?" Kreese asks. Everyone stands in a row, waiting for an answer, "It was Hawk." he states. Miguel realized that was what Hawk and Kreese were talking about, everyone looked at Hawk disappointingly and shocked. "And it was Diaz." Kreese carries on. Miguel glares at him, confused while every one now stared at him. "And Robinson... and it was Nichols, Chubs, Red. When one of you makes a move, you all make a move. You live and you die with the consequences and the spoils. Because you are all Cobra Kai" Kreese explains. Hawk and Tory look at Miguel, who looked very close to jumping at Kreese, who exactly did this motherfucker think he is, Miguel looked down at the ground to hide his now furious, and literally red eyes. "Main dojo, five minutes. You're about to begin your real training." Kreese mumbles.

And like he said, five minutes later, Tory and Mitch were sparring while the other students watched; Miguel holding the flags waiting for one of them to score the point; Kreese watching with his hands on his belt. A few punches and kicks later and Tory scored the point, "Point!" Miguel declares, raising Tory's flag. "Hit him again." Kreese says, like it wasn't crazy. Miguel and Tory's head shoot towards Kreese, Tory looked confused... "Do you have a problem with that?" Kreese questions. Tory glances at Mitch, who was completely vulnerable and small whimpers hardly left his mouth. "A fight isn't over until your enemy is finished. You show your enemy no mercy." Kreese explains, making Miguel shudder, remembering what 'no mercy' brought him... it brought him a dirty win and heart break. Tory gave an apologetic look to Miguel and Mitch before she approached Mitch, grabbing his head and ready to knee it... "Wait!" Miguel's voice cuts through the air like a knife. Tory stopped just in time and let out a relieved sigh, giving Miguel a grateful nod. "This isn't what Sensei Lawrence has been teaching us." Miguel adds-on, he wasn't happy with the 'no mercy' and neither did Johnny... "Excuse me?" Kreese asks, like he was being challenged. Tory's head shoots over towards Kreese, worriedly. The old man was really intimidating and was probably really strong so something could happen to Miguel, and no one could do anything. "There's no honor in being merciless. Tory scored a point. it's over." Miguel explains, he wasn't going to back down from Kreese... if Miguel wanted Cobra Kai to be good then he had have to fight, even unfair fights but wasn't that part of being a true alpha... sacrifice? Sacrifice for others? 

"Sensei Lawrence is right, of course. In a tournament, the fighting stops when you land a point. But in the real world, it's not about scoring points. It's about being a winner or a loser, and there are no losers in this dojo... So Nichols, finish him!" Kreese orders. Tory takes a deep breath, "Tory, do not attack Mitch... it's not what we've been taught!" Miguel argues back, not letting his eyes off Kreese, who glares back. The smell of blood smacks Tory straight in the face, she smells for where the scent was coming from... Miguel? She searched his whole body until her eyes went to his hands, they were balled up into a fist and blood was slowly oozing out of the gaps between his fingers. "Diaz... maybe you should take a little break." Kreese says, pointing to the door to the dojo entrance. Miguel takes the slightest glance at the door and before sending one more death glare at Kreese, Miguel storms out the dojo... feeling out of control. Tory immediately follows right behind, concerned about Miguel's safety and to make sure he didn't go on a rampage because he was out of control. 

When she got outside, she saw Miguel punching the wall... he kept denting it more and more while more blood made its way on to the wall and squelched onto his fist. It didn't hurt and it would've healed but when it tried to heal, Miguel punched the wall so it wouldn't heal. He stopped punching when his eyes uncontrollably turned red again, his claws were already out, digging into his palm since he balled it into a fist, probably why Miguel's hands were bleeding inside of the dojo. Miguel takes deep breaths but he didn't have control... again. He ripped of the top part of his gi, he may have been out of control but he wasn't stupid. If people saw a demon teenager wearing a Cobra Kai gi... they would've figured out pretty quickly who the demon teenager was. Miguel dropped the top part of his gi into some dirty trash... probably ruining it but once again, Miguel wasn't in the right mind, 

"Miguel?" Tory asks, hoping he would calm down. Instead, he glared at her before jumping on the roof of the Cobra Kai dojo and disappearing from sight...

**So that's it for this chapter. Yes, I know I said this was a Miguel X Sam story but like I said before, for a little bit, Miguel and Sam will be dating other people... but I can confirm that Miguel and Sam will be endgame in this story**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for this chapter. Yes, I know I said this was a Miguel X Sam story but like I said before, for a little bit, Miguel and Sam will be dating other people... but I can confirm that Miguel and Sam will be endgame in this story


	14. Chapter 14

Tory walked back into the dojo - the top of Miguel's gi in hand. She didn't even bother to care about the stares she was getting from the other students. Tory grabbed both her and Miguel's bag, put Miguel's shoes and clothes in his bag before starting to leave the dojo. She stopped, "Miguel is... sick and I'm going to take him home." Tory lied, she was basically telling Kreese, 'thank you for making Miguel angry... now he's probably going on a rampage because he couldn't control his anger.', Kreese nods and Tory goes into the bathroom to change. When she comes out, she leaves while slipping on her shoes. Tory ran home where she was greeted by her younger brother,

"How was your lesson today?" He asks, playing with a little car. Tory smile, "It was very hard, we worked out all day and then sparred." She explained, dropping her bag on the floor, while still holding Miguel's. "Whose is that?" Her brother asks, pointing to Miguel's bag. "It's my friends... he kind of forgot it." Tory explains, her brother looking at her with a 'Do I look stupid to you?' look. "What?" Tory asks at her younger brother's stare, "Are you sure it's not Miguel's?" he asks. Tory closes her eyes in embarrassment. Last night, Tory excitedly had told her younger brother she was dating Miguel... she had to tell someone, she was really excited about it. With a sigh, Tory nods before going over to the washing machine... pulling out Miguel's top part of his gi, which was really dirty and putting it in the washing machine before turning the machine on along with the rest of the white clothing that needed washing. 

After an hour of waiting, the washing machine stopped. Tory quickly took out all the wet clothes and put it on radiators or outside on the clothes line. When she was finished, Tory called Miguel to see whether or not he had cooled down... but when it rang, she heard a vibration coming from his bag, he must've left his phone in his bag. Tory thought before ending the call, slipping her phone into her pocket and laid on the couch... deciding whether or not to search for Miguel, sure they were dating but Miguel could defend himself but he was on a rampage and his moves were unpredictable, 'Like he could be being calmed down by Sam...' Tory thought, her head shot up at the thought. Fuck, she shouldn't be jealous but wasn't Miguel sending Sam the confession video? Tory jumped from the couch, she decided to look for him... mostly because she was afraid that Miguel was talking to Sam. 

Tory got up, bringing Miguel's top gi in her bag, which also had her own gi in it. Before she left, Tory approached her mom's room. Ever since her mom got sick, life got even harder than it already was, she goes into her mom's room and sits on a chair next to her mom's bed. She coughs before looking at Tory, "Hey Tory, how has it been?" She asks like they haven't talked in some time. Tory gulps and has to stop herself from crying, "It's... you know, Karate, work." Tory says with a sad smile. 

"You forgot to mention about boys and relationships." Her mom jokes, Tory lets out a chuckle, "You heard that?" Tory asks. Her mom rolls her eyes, "Yeah, especially when you were screaming like you were being murdered!" She exclaims with a slight laugh. Tory smiles... "So when can I meet this Miguel guy?" her mom asks. Tory's smile disappears at the thought of introducing Miguel to her mother. How would he react? Would he be disgusted? Wait... why would he, he's never done anything of the sort in Tory's eyes... he has a heart of gold, and he was willing to fight for what he thought was right... Miguel was definitely a true alpha, even though Tory knew by her super hearing to see if he was lying or not, which obviously he wasn't.

Tory smiles again, "I don't know mom, he's usually busy but who knows!" She replies. Her mom smiles and nods, "Well you seem to really like him." her mom says. Tory thinks about Miguel and smiles. "Well don't let him go... if he's making my little Tory happy, then he's something!" Her mom says. Tory feels embarrassed but her mom was right, Miguel was something. Tory nods before kissing her mom on the forehead and leaving.

Tory made her way to Miguel's home... he wasn't there. She then walked across and checked to see if Johnny was home. He wasn't home so Miguel wasn't there. Tory made her way towards the dojo, the last place she knew Miguel might be... apart from the park that Tory showed Miguel but she heard thuds, like someone was beating up the punching bag... it was Miguel. He was taking any other anger he had in him but most of it was gone. Miguel wasn't wearing the top of his gi for obvious reasons, Tory just leaned on the door frame and watched. "Here, catch!" Tory says, throwing the top part of Miguel's gi towards him, which he caught. 

It was a bit wet still, but it didn't seem to faze Miguel that much, just the slight gasp at the freezing water touching his back. "Were you playing footsie or practicing your roundhouse?" Tory jokes. Miguel stops kicking the bag and looks at her, she picked up punching gloves and chucked them to Miguel, who put them on before she approached him and they kissed. She started showing Miguel how to do an actual roundhouse, "Today's lesson was kind of crazy." Miguel says, knowing Tory would agree as she was as confused when Kreese told every one to show no mercy. "No... not really." Tory replies, that was not at all what Miguel was expecting her to respond with, after two more kicks, Miguel dropped the boxing gloves, "Don't you think that some of what Sensei Kreese is teaching us just... feels wrong? That life is all about winning?" Miguel asks, Tory shakes her head,

"My mom worked at this restaurant when I was little. And she'd bring home leftovers so my brother and I had enough to eat. When her manger found out... he fired her. No warning. No notice. He said it was against company policy. And she... she wasn't stealing. The food was gonna end up in the trash. The world shows no mercy, so why should we?" Tory asks. Miguel nods, completely understanding why Tory was agreeing with Kreese, "Not just to score a point. For everything." She adds-on. Miguel nods, "Yeah..." He whispers.

"Hands up." Tory says, changing the subject. Miguel puts his arms up as Tory practices her roundhouses.

* * *

It was 5:30 PM, Miguel was dressed up but he was nervous. The Larusso's had invited him to dinner today but he didn't know if the invitation still stood after one of the Cobras had trashed Miyagi-Do. It would most definitely be awkward if he knocked on the door and they said that he wasn't invited anymore. Miguel sat on his bed, maybe he should text Sam... he wasn't sure. Miguel wore blue jeans, a red and black checkered shirt (Basically what he wore on his date with Sam at Golf 'n' Stuff, he didn't do it intentionally... it's just his best clothes), and black trainers. He was wearing his best clothes to impress the Larusso's, Miguel was nervous... he highly doubted that Daniel wouldn't talk about karate or try to slither an insult on Cobra Kai, in a way to make it sound like he isn't but once again, Miguel wasn't sure if he was still invited.

He went outside to pick his bike up to ride to the Larusso's, when he saw Johnny come into the parking lot. Miguel shielded his eyes from the beaming light that came from the headlights of his car. Johnny got out, he wasn't drunk but he was upset... it radiated of him, Miguel could sense it. Johnny saw Miguel just awkwardly standing there, "Sensei, is something wrong, did something happen?" Miguel asks, curiously. 

"Er, yeah... met up with some old friends, we went for a final trip because my friend Tommy was sick and well he... you know." Johnny explains. Miguel nods, completely understanding what Johnny meant... it sucked, to see or hear someone that you have memories with has completely gone from the world and you never saw them again. Miguel always knew to treasure memories and live in the moment... it was very healthy for the mind and body. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Sensei." Miguel murmurs. Johnny shakes his head, "Yeah... well sometimes we can't always get what we want, kid." Johnny murmurs. Miguel was taken aback, Johnny had never said things like that... Miguel guessed that his friend's death had taken a toll on him. They stood there, in their spot, awkwardly before Johnny nodded at Miguel, "You going to a party or something?" Johnny asks, looking at Miguel's clothes. "No... I, um, I am having dinner... with the, er... Larusso's" Miguel stammers, he didn't Johnny to be worse than he already was. Johnny was surprised but not to much, "How come?" Johnny asks, genuinely surprised. Didn't Daniel say Cobra Kai will never change and Miguel was the top student... or top bully in Daniel's dictionary.

"Um... I don't really know how to explain without making myself look like a complete fool so..." Miguel starts before pulling his phone out, and puts on a video before giving it to Johnny. He took it off Miguel and played it, it was Miguel and Robby fighting against six adults, while helping each other. It made Johnny smile, maybe his best student and son were working things out... and if Miguel could with Robby, then hopefully Johnny could work things out with his son, or did he need to get into a fight with Robby against a bunch of punks... who knew but Miguel figured it out. He hands Miguel his phone back, "I'm proud of you kid..." Johnny responds, making Miguel smile proudly.

"You need a ride?" Johnny asks, nodding towards his car. Miguel nods gratefully. They get in Johnny's car and drive towards the Larusso's house.

* * *

Sam, Robby, Daniel and Amanda awkwardly waited at the dinner table. Miguel wasn't here yet, but it was a few minutes early. "Maybe he's busy..." Daniel says. "Or maybe he thinks cause you yelled at his sensei and the rest of Cobra Kai, he thought that included him." Sam shoots back, elbow on the table, putting her chin in her hand. Daniel sighs and leans back on his chair while everyone sat there awkwardly. Robby heard something... a car. It was some distance away but it sounded very familiar, it was his dad's car. That was not good... Johnny had trashed their dojo and the other stuff he thought Johnny had done: told Miguel to fight dirty, treated Miguel more of a son than Robby, trashed the dojo... it was all Johnny's fault, at least to Robby, those thoughts played in his mind and made him angry. Robby was unfocused and unbalanced and the full moon wasn't helping at all.

His hands clenched into fists and his breathing became heavy. "I need to go to the restroom... I'll be back in a second." Robby replies, stumbling upstairs to the bathroom. The Larusso's gave each other worried glances, "I'll check on him..." Daniel says, worriedly. He got up and went upstairs. When Daniel tried to open the door, he realized it was locked, "Robby, are you okay in there?" Daniel asks.

He got a low growl as an answer, Daniel was really confused. A lot of people - including Miguel, Sam and Robby - had been acting really weird since the tournament. The door clicked open, Daniel slowly reached for the door and flung it open. He saw Robby facing the mirror, but couldn't see his reflection as Robby was covering it. "Robby?" Daniel asks, putting a hand on Robby's shoulder. Robby smacked Daniel's hand away and faced him, Daniel let out a dramatic gasp... it was Robby but he was different, his eyes glowed yellow, his ears became sharp and when his mouth opened, grown, sharper fangs were revealed...

"You nervous?" Johnny asks, as the park at the Larusso's parking lot. "What do you think? Miguel asks sarcastically as they get out the car. "Don't be, you just gotta impress the parents and there will be a bigger chance that they approve of you and Larusso's daughter being together." Johnny explains, casually. Miguel stops walking and gives Johnny a look, "What?" he asks, obliviously. "We're not together, why'd you think I showed you the video?" Miguel asks. Johnny realizes, his mouth making an 'O'

"Ohhhh, I thought you and the Larusso's daughter got back..." Johnny admits. Miguel shakes his head, slowly. "No..." Miguel told Johnny, "No we're not getting back together.", Johnny gives him a look... "Wait... so why the hell are you nervous then?" Johnny exclaims. Miguel rolls his eyes and sighs before continuing to walk towards the door. They make it towards the door and Miguel reluctantly knocks on the door. After a few seconds of no answer, Miguel sighs and turns around to face Johnny. "Let's go--" Miguel was cut off by a blood-curdling scream coming from inside the door.

Johnny and Miguel both shoot their head towards the house, Miguel winces at the scream because of his super hearing but he got over it in less than a second before he walked up to the door and started pounding on it, "Sam?!? Are you okay?" Miguel yells at the door, hoping Sam would respond. He focused on his hearing... Miguel heard a low growl and 4 heart beats, Robby was out of control. Miguel realized, sensing anger coming from someone and fear from the other 3. Miguel wasn't sure whether or not to kick down the door until he heard a loud growl, yeah he had to kick down the door.

With one deep breath, Miguel takes one step back and kicks down the door...

Everyone stares at Miguel... Sam with a relief look, even Robby stared at Miguel as he broke down the door apart from his glare became more angry as he saw Johnny and Miguel. Johnny was taken back, it was his first time seeing his son... well as a werewolf! "Okay... we got to calm him down." Miguel whispers to Johnny, not taking his eyes off Robby. "Well no shit... but how?" Johnny exclaims, in a hushed voice. 

"Don't worry, I'm a good talker... my mom thought I was going to be a therapist at one point because I was such a good talker." Miguel jokes. Johnny rolls his eyes as Miguel takes a few steps closer to Robby - Miguel clears his throat, "Okay... right, Robby... listen to me, you have got to calm down!" Miguel says, softly. Robby lets out a low growl, "Okay can you calm down and shut up..." Miguel says. 

Robby lets out a louder and more aggressive growl, "Okay... Robby shut up." Miguel says.

He growls again 

"Shut up..."

He growls again.

"Shut up!" Johnny watches back and fourth before putting his hands into his head, groaning embarrassingly.

"Okay Robby... you need to stop yapping like a bitch and calm the hell down!" Miguel exclaims. There was an awkward silence. Miguel lets out an awkward laugh, "Get it... because dogs are called bitches-- you know what... never mind." Robby lets out a roar before charging at Miguel and Johnny. Sam lets out a gasp, Amanda and Daniel stood their in shock as Robby charged at Miguel and Johnny. Johnny took a few steps back and Miguel took a step back, a bit of confusion on his face. 

Robby reaches out with his claws at Miguel. Robby was so close to attacking Miguel, when out of reflex, Miguel accidentally sucker-punches Robby and knocks him out with one punch. Everyone stands their in awkward silence, no one expected the events to turn out like that. "Well, that was... anticlimactic..." Miguel murmurs, a bit disappointingly but still a bit dazed about what had just happened. 

"Miguel!" Johnny exclaims, in shock. "What?!? It was in self-defense!" Miguel argues back, "Also I didn't hit him that hard, exactly the same strength as I hit the punching bag..." Everyone tilts their head,

"Including the wolf strength.." Miguel murmurs. "Wait... what do you mean 'Wolf Strength.' Daniel demands. "Wow, am I not surprised Sam didn't tell Mr. Larusso or Mrs. Larusso about me or the wolf thing." Miguel murmured, in a jokingly matter. Sam gives him an angry glare and Miguel puts his hands up in defense and apologizes. "Wait, Sam... you knew about this?" Amanda asks. Sam doesn't reply, Amanda got her answer.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Daniel demands, getting desperate. Miguel sighs and goes to talk but a groan interrupts him. Everyone looks at Robby, who got into a seating position on the ground, holding his nose. "You okay, Keene?" Miguel asks, with a sigh. Robby nods, "Yeah..." he groans, "It just... it feels like I was punched in the face, it really hurts."

Miguel nods, biting his lips. "Yeah... that really sucks man." Miguel murmurs, lying right at Robby. Johnny shakes his head and sighs, the Larusso's facepalmed and Robby gave Miguel a confused look, Miguel shrugs... he wasn't going to confess he had punched Robby, even if it was in self-defense. "Well, are you good now? I mean you under-control now?" Miguel asks. Robby nods.

"Can someone, for the love of God, tell me. What. The. Hell. Is. Going. on?" Daniel asks, shouting. Everyone looks at Miguel for an explanation, he groans. "Fine... I'll explain... for the THIRD time." Miguel says, emphasizing about the third time. He takes a deep breath before going on to explains about the supernatural world. The trio roles of a werewolf: Alpha, Beta and Omega. Other supernatural creatures. Mountain ash and wolves bane. Basically, everything he knew about the supernatural world, everything he told Sam and Johnny.

When he was finished, Miguel took a deep breath of air. He waited for someone to respond, "Wait... so you have killed?" Daniel asks Miguel. Everyone was taken back a lot. "I'm sorry, but what?" Miguel asks, confirming what he had heard, even though he had definitely heard Daniel. "Well you said, that alphas can only become alphas if they kill or take the power of an alpha, from an alpha which means killing. And considering your an alpha, that means your a killer or at least have killed." Daniel explains, coming from the knowledge he had just learned.

Miguel had forgotten to tell everyone about true alphas, this was going to cause some drama and ruckus. "Wait... that is true." Sam confirms, becoming nervous. "Miguel... your a murderer?" Johnny asks. Miguel rolls his eyes, "Do I honestly look like a person who is capable of killing... before karate?" Miguel asks, rhetorically.

"I mean you have different skin to us and you are Ecuadorian." Johnny answers, casually. Everyone gives Johnny a look, Miguel seemingly more offended but it made Miguel think, is that what everyone saw him as? A dodgy kid? "Sensei, enough of that..." Miguel warns, anger slowly boiling inside. "I mean... I don't know, did you know how to use guns--" Johnny was cut off. "I said... Enough!" His voice roared through the whole house, making Sam flinch. She'd never seen Miguel this angry, but he had a reason to be this angry. His Sensei had just insulted his born country, Miguel's eyes burnt with fury as his eyes turned blood red. The moon wasn't helping... he, menacingly and slowly, approached Johnny, when he stopped and slowly looked at the door. 

His eyes widened, and out of nowhere, two syringes shot from the door, into Miguel and Robby's shoulder. They let out a purple breath before collapsing on to the ground. They groaned in pain while people wearing full on black, holding automatic weapons stormed into the house. 

Johnny and Daniel couldn't do anything against armed people, Robby and Miguel were on the ground with syringes with unknown purple liquid in it, injecting into their shoulders. What was going to happen? What were they here for? 


End file.
